


Как сделать так, чтобы у тебя все было, и тебе за это ничего не было

by Naturka



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crimes & Criminals, Humor, M/M, Retelling, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-04
Updated: 2009-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Собственно, как правильно украсть миллион.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как сделать так, чтобы у тебя все было, и тебе за это ничего не было

**Author's Note:**

> Ретеллинг фильма Уильяма Уайлера "Как украсть миллион".

**Часть первая.  
 _Диадема Анны Австрийской._**

Громкий стук молотка о подставку известил собравшихся о закрытии торгов по текущему лоту.  
\- Продано за девяносто тысяч долларов джентльмену напротив меня. Благодарю Вас, сэр, - аукционист дождался, пока в зале стихнут аплодисменты, и продолжил: - А теперь, леди и джентльмены, лот номер двенадцать шестьдесят один. Прошу заглянуть в ваши каталоги. Цветная вклейка шестнадцать. Колье из восемнадцатикаратного белого золота со вставками из жадеита, изумрудов и бриллиантов. Ювелирный дом Мишеля де Лавалье. Колье выставлено на аукцион владельцем частной коллекции ювелирных изделий Дома де Лавалье господином Джеральдом Робертом Падалеки. Господин Падалеки, - поднятый молоток прочертил незримую линию от кафедры к высокому статному мужчине лет около пятидесяти-пятидесяти пяти, скромно стоящему в одном из углов аукционного зала. Мужчина чуть поклонился, приветствуя присутствующих.  
\- Итак, леди и джентльмены, - продолжил аукционист, - кто из вас выложит за этот шедевр ювелирного дела сто тысяч?

Молодой мужчина на ярко синем кабриолете подрулил к светофору и резко затормозил перед перекрестком, за которым скопилась уже достаточно внушительная пробка. Он сделал чуть погромче радиоволну, и из приемника тут же полились полуденные новости.  
-... лидеры намерены сравнять счет в ближайшие пару месяцев. А теперь перейдем к событиям в сфере культуры. Сегодня на ювелирном аукционе, проводимом под патронажем аукционного дома "Сотбис", самая большая сумма была уплачена за колье работы Мишеля де Лавалье, предоставленное известным частным коллекционером Джеральдом Робертом Падалеки, - услышав собственную фамилию, парень чуть кашлянул и повернул ручку громкости почти до отказа. - После оживленных торгов украшение было продано за пятьсот тридцать тысяч долларов. Премьера новой пьесы одного из самых знаменитых... - радиоприемник кашлянул и замолчал, повинуясь воле водителя, а молодой человек, чертыхнувшись, резко выкрутил руль и, нарушив как минимум два пункта правил дорожного движения, вырулил на встречную полосу, развернулся, и направил свой автомобиль в противоположную от первоначальной цели сторону.

Кабриолет резко затормозил у крыльца небольшого особняка на окраине Сан-Антонио. Молодой человек по фамилии Падалеки, не заботясь о сохранности автомобиля, выскочил и вбежал в дом.  
\- Привет, Джей, - произнесла девушка, с которой он чуть не столкнулся в холле.  
\- Привет, Мэг. Отец дома? - Джаред стряхнул с ног ботинки и влез в стоптанные домашние тапочки - требование строгого отца, который и думать не мог, чтобы кто-то ходил по его дому в уличной обуви.  
\- Дома. У себя в мастерской, - Мэган улыбнулась брату. - Пойдешь к нему?  
\- Да. Он опять взялся за старое. Ты слышала - он сегодня продал бабушкино колье?! И как только ему удается водить всех этих аукционеров за нос, никак не пойму? - с этими словами Джаред почти бегом поднялся по широкой лестнице на второй этаж и вошел в кабинет отца.  
\- Папа? - в кабинете было пусто. Тогда младший Падалеки подошел к небольшому встроенному шкафу, распахнул дверцы и повернул внутри незаметный рычаг. Задняя стенка отодвинулась, открывая проход в потайной коридор с витой лестницей на закрытую мансарду.

\- О, привет, сын! – Роберт Падалеки стоял, склонившись над рабочим столом, и что-то усердно вычерчивал на разграфленной кальке.  
\- Здравствуй, папа, – Джаред подошел и пожал протянутую отцом руку, испещренную мелкими чернильными черточками и пятнами.  
\- Осторожно, я весь в чернилах, - Падалеки-старший убрал руку и прикрыл рисунок ладонью.  
\- И весь в деньгах, - Джаред укоризненно посмотрел на отца.  
\- О чем ты? – тот попытался сделать невинное лицо, но у него это плохо вышло.  
\- Не притворяйся, я все знаю. Услышал по радио. Папа, разговор у нас будет длинный и серьезный!  
Падалеки-старший недовольно уселся за стол и начал разглядывать очередную ювелирную поделку под сильной лупой. Джаред, видя такую реакцию, буквально навис над отцом, упираясь руками в столешницу. Тот поднял голову и непонимающе поморгал.  
\- Сын, но ведь это был триумф! Я бы мог сбыть им хоть дюжину побрякушек под маркой Дома де Лавалье, не сходя с этого места.  
\- Ну, знаешь, и одной более чем достаточно, я бы сказал! – возмущение в голосе Джареда так и прорывалось наружу.  
\- Секунду, отодвинься-ка, ты мне свет заслоняешь. Посмотри, - мистер Падалеки поднес колье к лупе так, что Джаред смог увидеть незатейливый рисунок, впечатанный в одно из его звеньев. – Как любезно со стороны Мишеля, что он ставил на свои изделия такое простое клеймо. Для меня это – экономия времени. Просто отлично.  
\- Пап, я не понимаю. Неужели опять? Ведь совсем немного времени прошло.  
\- О нет, этот шедевр я не буду продавать еще очень долго. Оно будет лежать в комнате с коллекцией, радовать глаз. Но кто знает, может быть, в какой-нибудь прекрасный день у меня за какой-то миллион вырвут это сокровище, - лицо Роберта Падалеки приняло мечтательное выражение.  
\- Ах ты, старый авантюрист, - Джаред выпрямился, смахнув при этом со стола несколько листков бумаги.  
\- Спасибо за комплемент, сынок! – Падалеки-старший расплылся в довольной улыбке, но моментально спохватился: - Мои чертежи! – и бросился вместе с сыном собирать разлетевшиеся рисунки. – Это же почти подлинники чертежей самого де Лавалье. Или кого-нибудь из его учеников. Я их собственноручно перерисовывал с картин в национальной библиотеке, и на это ушло много времени. Не думаю, чтобы самому Мишелю для создания своих шедевров потребовалось столько трудов, - наконец листки были собраны, и отец с сыном уселись за стол друг напротив друга.  
\- Ну да, ему это было ни к чему, он же был Мишель де Лавалье, - улыбнулся Джаред.  
\- Все это так, сын, но ему королевская казна выделяла для работы очень скудные средства. А уж платил король и того меньше. И на сторону он продал всего одну вещицу. А я, для увековечивания его гения, продал уже две.  
\- Папа, я тебя в который раз прошу: хватит торговать подделками. Это же преступление! – попробовал использовать еще один аргумент Джаред.  
\- Но я не граблю нищих, - возмущенно парировал Падалеки-старший. – Я продаю свои вещи миллионерам. Они хотят дорогие цацки, и они их получают.  
В это время с улицы раздался вой полицейских сирен, и Джаред, подойдя к небольшому проему в стене, выглядевшему снаружи дома как фальш-окно, посмотрел на улицу и остолбенел. К дому подкатил черный затонированный в ноль роллс-ройс, а за ним бронированный автомобиль, наподобие тех, что перевозят банковские ценности. И все это - в сопровождении двух патрульных машин.  
\- Папа, - Джаред с испугом отвернулся от окна, - полиция!  
\- Полиция? – мистер Падалеки быстро накрыл стол большим куском черной ткани и подошел к окну. В это время из роллс-ройса вылез представительный мужчина в черном дорогом костюме, шляпе и с тростью в руке. – Фух, как ты меня напугал. Это директор музея Рипли мистер Джеффри Дин Морган. Он пожаловал к нам за диадемой Анны Австрийской.  
\- Какой диадемой? – Джаред встревожено посмотрел на отца, который, оторвавшись от созерцания переминающегося с ноги на ногу у крыльца директора музея, подошел к небольшому умывальнику и начал оттирать с рук чернильные пятна.  
\- За нашей диадемой Анны Австрийской. Она станет главным украшением новой выставки «Шедевры частных коллекций».  
\- Только не публичная выставка! Папа, ты не можешь…  
\- Пойдем, - отец потянул упирающегося сына вниз по винтовой лестнице.  
\- Постой, папа, нельзя отдавать ее из дома! - Джаред еще как-то пытался остановить отца, но тот, похоже, был неумолим.  
\- Не надо волноваться, все будет в порядке. Я тебе обещаю.

\- Сию минуту, мистер Морган, - крикнул Роберт Падалеки с площадки верхнего этажа, заскакивая в гардероб с желанием поменять рабочий халат на «представительский», как он его называл, костюм.  
\- Не торопитесь, мистер Падалеки, я подожду Вас, - Морган, только что впущенный в дом все той же вездесущей любопытной Мэг, с явным комфортом расположился на удобном диване в гостиной и начал оглядывать окружающий его вычурный интерьер, представлявший собой смесь лепнины, позолоты и разнокалиберных разножанровых картин, развешенных по всем стенам.  
\- Я тебя умоляю, папа! - Джаред проследовал за отцом и автоматически начал поправлять ему галстук.  
\- Не суетись, сын, - строгим голосом оборвал его Падалеки-старший, а затем уже более мягко спросил: - Я больше нигде не испачкался чернилами?  
\- Ну, подожди, - Джаред попробовал проигнорировать менторский тон отца, - послушай меня! Ведь диадема Анны Австрийской тоже подделка!  
\- Вот только не надо этой вульгарности, сын, - Роберт Падалеки посмотрел на себя в большое, в его рост, зеркало и приосанился.  
\- Но это очень опасно! Я не могу тебе позволить…  
\- Все, я готов. Пойдем уже. Вот увидишь, этот Морган тебе понравится. Он противоестественно честный зануда, - с этими словами Падалеки-старший открыл дверь гардероба и двинулся к лестнице, ведущей на первый этаж. И Джареду не осталось ничего, кроме как последовать за ним.

\- Приветствую, дорогой Джеффри, как это любезно с Вашей стороны посетить меня лично, - Роберт Падалеки вошел в гостиную и приветственным жестом протянул руку директору музея.  
\- Добрый день, Роберт. Рад Вас видеть, - Морган пожал протянутую руку и вопросительно посмотрел на Джареда, стоящего в дверях гостиной.  
\- Ох, простите, - Падалеки-старший подошел к сыну и чуть подтолкнул его в сторону директора музея. – Позвольте представить – мой младший сын Джаред Тристан.  
\- Очень рад, - Морган кивнул Джареду.  
\- Взаимно, - младший Падалеки чуть наклонил голову в ответ и отошел к камину, наблюдая за тем, как отец нажал скрытую в стене кнопку. Одна из картин отъехала в сторону, открывая нишу, подсвеченную с нескольких сторон. В ней, за стеклом, лежало то самое произведение ювелирного искусства - «диадема Анны Австрийской».  
Директор музея подошел к витрине и завороженно уставился на украшение  
\- Я знал, что это – истинное произведение ювелирного искусства. Но сейчас вижу, что это нечто большее, - он, наконец, оторвался от диадемы и посмотрел на Падалеки-старшего. – Друг мой, я приношу Вам благодарность от имени музея и от себя лично за Ваш вклад в нашу выставку. А также благодарю от имени государства за то, что Вы не дали этому чуду уплыть из Штатов. Догадываюсь, какие предложения Вам делались, и как они были заманчивы.  
\- Патриот всегда патриот, что бы ни было, - Роберт Падалеки расплылся в довольной улыбке, а Морган сделал знак двум служителям музея, ожидавшим в холле, и те внесли в гостиную металлический сейф.  
Падалеки-старший нажал еще одну кнопку в стене, стекло поднялось вверх, и он, аккуратно взяв подушечку с лежащей на ней диадемой, передал ее в руки директору музея.  
\- Исключительно Вам, мистер Морган.  
\- Мне? – тот вопросительно посмотрел на Роберта Падалеки и нерешительно принял от него украшение.  
\- Да, только Вам я могу со спокойным сердцем передать эту драгоценность, - лицо Падалеки-старшего было наполнено таким пафосом, что это невольно передалось Моргану. Он, аккуратно ступая с диадемой в руках, подошел к открытому ящику и с максимальными предосторожностями уложил ее внутрь. Служители заперли сейф на кодовый замок и вынесли его на улицу, где в сопровождении полицейских погрузили в бронированный автомобиль. Джеффри, церемонно распрощавшись с отцом и сыном Падалеки, вышел следом, сел в свой роллс-ройс, и процессия отъехала от особняка. 

\- Папа, это ужасно! – Джаред замучено посмотрел на светящегося от распирающей его гордости отца.  
\- Да, без нее комната выглядит уже не так, - Падалеки-старший снова нажал на потайную кнопку, и картина вернулась на место, закрывая пустой провал в стене.  
\- Папа!  
\- А что я сделал? – мистер Падалеки подошел к бару и налил себе в стакан виски. – Всего лишь предоставил миру возможность видеть и изучать великое произведение искусства – диадему Анны Австрийской, сделанную руками самого великого Мишеля де Лавалье.  
\- Но делал-то ее не Мишель де Лавалье!  
\- Откуда это пристрастие к ярлыкам? Все твоя работа с французами. Это от них у тебя помешательство на этикетках. Я хочу, чтобы ты бросил эту свою глупую работу, - Роберт Падалеки сделал глоток из стакана и достал из кармана сигару.  
\- Ну, неужели ты не понимаешь, что подделки в ювелирных украшениях такого ранга не удаются? – Джаред распалялся все больше. – Это ведь не живопись!  
\- Я знаю, знаю, - Падалеки-отец щелкнул зажигалкой и закурил, - слышал о чудесах всех этих анализов.  
\- Папа, это не чудеса, это – реальность!  
\- Ну, вот поэтому я ее и не продаю. А ведь мне предлагали. Как вспомню, в висках ломит. И ведь предлагали миллион долларов! А я ее выставляю бесплатно. Зачем же экспертиза? – мистер Падалеки рассмеялся, соскочи с кресла и начал возбужденно нарезать круги по гостиной. – Ты слышал? Морган сказал, что будет напечатано несколько тысяч экземпляров открыток с нашей диадемой. Они разлетятся по всему миру! Неужели ты не ощущаешь никакого подъема?  
\- Еще как ощущаю, - Джаред уселся на диван и откинулся на его мягкую спинку. – Меня от этого аж подбрасывает.  
\- Сын, я хочу, чтобы ты меня понял. Я рад и горд тем, что наша диадема – подделка. Потому что будь она подлинной, она была бы не больше, чем просто старым куском драгоценного металла с вставленными в него не менее драгоценными камнями, который сделал какой-то ловелас-французишка. А наша диадема Анны Австрийской – наша без дураков, ведь ее сделал твой собственный дедушка в подарок твоей бабушке на их золотую свадьбу.  
Джаред со стоном закрыл глаза. Переубедить отца мог только Джефф. Но он сейчас был в Англии и при всем желании не смог бы выбраться домой в течение ближайших пары месяцев.

**Часть вторая.  
 _Вор._**

Народ толпился вокруг постамента в зале французского искусства музея Рипли, пытаясь поближе рассмотреть выставленную на нем знаменитую диадему Анны Австрийской. Из этой толпы особо выделялся невысокий мужчина лет тридцати пяти в идеально сидящем костюме с галстуком-бабочкой на шее и бриллиантовыми запонками в петлицах манжет белоснежной шелковой рубашки. Он ходил вокруг диадемы около часа, а затем вышел из музея и сел в лимузин, припаркованный прямо у входа.  
\- В отель, - произнес он, обращаясь к шоферу, и достал из кармана сотовый.  
\- Да, мистер Крипке, - отозвался шофер, и автомобиль плавно вырулил из ворот музея и влился в поток автомобилей.  
Крипке быстро нажал пару кнопок на телефоне и произнес в трубку:  
\- Мисс Гэмбл, новое распоряжение. Немедленно разошлите всем, кого оно касается. Все торговые встречи на Ближнем и Дальнем Востоке отменяются. Остаюсь в Сан-Антонио в связи с важным и весьма срочным делом. Дальнейшие инструкции последуют Далласскому офису. Соберите сведения о Роберте Падалеки, членах его семьи и его знаменитой коллекции, особенно о диадеме Анны Австрийской, которая сейчас выставлена в музее Рипли. Всю информацию пришлите утром мне в отель. Это срочно! Подчеркиваю – срочно! И секретно, разумеется!  
Крипке нажал кнопку отбоя, сунул телефон обратно в карман и с мечтательным видом уставился в потолок лимузина.

Черная тень метнулась по стене особняка Падалеки и остановилась у хозяйственной двери.

Джаред лежал у себя в комнате на расправленной постели и читал Хичкока. Из всей одежды на нем сейчас только и были что подаренные Мег на прошлый день рождения пижамные штаны. Рубашку он не одел – с недавних пор она стала ему маловата, а он, к тому же, привык спать голым у себя в квартире. Здесь же, в доме отца, в его комнату в любой момент могла влететь сестренка, и такой бы вышел конфуз, увидь она его нагишом.  
Вдруг он услышал скрип половиц на первом этаже. Полежав, прислушиваясь, пару минут, Джаред решил, что это ему почудилось, и снова углубился в сюжетные перипетии.

Темный силуэт осторожно прокрался в гостиную. Неяркий свет карманного фонарика вспорол ночную тьму, и луч начал шарить по стенам в поисках интересующих незваного посетителя предметов.

Джаред снова услышал скрип половицы, а затем тихий шорох передвигаемой мебели. Он вскочил с кровати, осторожно прокрался к двери в гостиную и заглянул в нее сквозь небольшую щель между створками. Как раз в этот момент ночной гость, аккуратно сняв одну из картин и открыв находящуюся за ней нишу, достал из кармана миниатюрный фотоаппарат и начал делать снимки.  
Джареду захотелось крикнуть и спугнуть вора, но он зажал себе рот, понимая, что никто не сунулся бы в особняк, не предприняв мер элементарной защиты. И наверняка у этого человека было с собой какое-нибудь оружие. Джаред осмотрелся и вдруг заметил на стене антикварное ружье – подарок его отцу от какого-то страстного коллекционера. Оружие не было заряжено, это Джаред знал абсолютно точно, но как средство запугивания вполне могло сгодиться. Стараясь не шуметь, он осторожно снял ружье со стены и включил свет, направив дуло в сторону вора. Тот инстинктивно загородился от света картиной, которую как раз собирался повесить на место.  
\- Ни с места! И положите картину на пол! – Джаред, не убирая направленного на незнакомца ружья, подошел к телефону и снял трубку, намереваясь позвонить в полицию.  
\- Мистер Падалеки, прошу Вас, - мужчина опустил картину, прислонив ее к стене, и поднял руки. И тут Джаред смог рассмотреть ночного гостя.  
Мужчина оказался высоким, почти одного роста с Джаредом, шатеном с короткими, чуть растрепанными волосами, пухлыми губами и волевым подбородком. Фигура тоже была вроде ничего. Во всяком случае, та ее часть, которая не скрывалась под мешковатой спортивного покроя черной джинсовой курткой. Глаза рассмотреть не удалось – слишком далеко тот стоял.  
«В общем, ничего особенного», - отметил про себя Джаред, и тут его взгляд упал на нишу, в которой красовалось колье, с такой любовью оберегаемое Падалеки-старшим. Желание звонить куда-либо сразу отпало, а с языка сорвался глупый вопрос:  
\- А почему Вы выбрали именно это колье?  
\- Оно было первым, на которое я наткнулся, - вор медленно опустил руки. – Послушайте, не нужно никуда звонить. Дайте мне шанс исправиться. Видите ли, я хотел взять только одно украшение – у вас их вон сколько. Одним больше, одним меньше. Вы бы и не заметили, - мужчина снова взял в руки картину и со словами: - Я повешу ее на место, - начал пристраивать ее на кронштейн.  
\- Как Вы узнали, что моего отца и слуг не будет дома? – Джаред положил трубку на рычаг и попытался придать своему лицу самое свирепое выражение.  
\- Профессия, знаете ли, такая. Поверьте, я не хотел Вас напугать. Я был уверен, что Вы тоже на выставке, с отцом, как и Ваша младшая сестра. Ведь такое событие, - с каждым словом мужчина подходил к Джареду все ближе, пока не остановился от него в какой-то паре метров. – Но теперь Вы тоже порядочно меня напугали, так что мы квиты.  
\- Не наглейте! – Джаред старался выглядеть менее испуганным, но у него, похоже, это плохо получалось.  
\- Эта вещичка, - вор показал на ружье, - надеюсь, она не заряжена?  
\- Конечно, заряжена! – Джаред кивнул головой и взвел курок. – А какое у Вас?  
\- Что?  
\- Ну, какое у Вас оружие?  
\- О, Господи, никакого, - мужчина распахнул полы куртки и продемонстрировал безупречного покроя джемпер с высоким воротом, настолько облегающий торс, что под ним невозможно было бы что-то скрыть.  
Джаред облегченно вздохнул и отвел дуло в сторону.  
\- Ну что ж, я Вас отпущу. Сам не знаю почему, но… - и тут ружье выстрелило. Вор упал как подкошенный. Джаред выронил оружие, подбежал к лежащему на полу с закрытыми глазами мужчине, опустился перед ним на колени и приложил руку к горлу, пытаясь нащупать пульс. И тут вор открыл глаза. Джаред невольно посмотрел в них и понял, что, кажется, он влюбился. Таких красивых зеленых глаз Джаред Падалеки никогда в своей жизни не видел.  
\- Ты ранен? – от шока он тут же перешел на «ты». Вор сунул руку за пазуху и через секунду вынул ее оттуда, продемонстрировав окрашенную красным ладонь. У Джареда, всегда боявшегося одного только вида крови, тут же закатились глаза, и он рухнул в обморок. Теперь уже ночному гостю пришлось приводить в чувство находившегося в беспамятстве хозяина дома.  
Когда тот пришел в себя, вор, стараясь не показывать Джареду окровавленное плечо, произнес:  
\- Я тут, между прочим, истекаю кровью.  
Джаред со стоном встал и провел его на кухню, где достал из шкафчика аптечку и, порывшись в ней, выложил на стол бинт, кусок ваты и поставил флакончик с темной жидкостью.  
\- Это что? – вор обеспокоенно уставился на пузырек.  
\- Йод.  
\- Будет жечь? – он невольно отшатнулся от стола и уперся задом в мойку.  
\- А что, такие громилы, как ты, тоже бывают слабонервными? – с ехидцей спросил Джаред.  
\- В хороших домах, где я промышляю, не стреляют. Я к этому не привык, - парировал вор.  
\- Так, - Джаред попытался взять себя в руки и не падать в обморок снова, - убери руку. Я обработаю и перевяжу рану.  
Вор убрал руку, которой до этого зажимал оголенное уже плечо, и Джаред провел ватным тампоном, смоченным в йодистой настойке, по ране.  
\- Ай! – крикнул ночной гость, и его рука накрыла руку Джареда, все еще удерживавшую тампон на месте ранения. От этого прикосновения Падалеки младшего всего передернуло, как от удара током, и он резко убрал ее из-под ладони сидящего перед ним мужчины, который не замедлил съехидничать:  
\- Не будем переходить грань светского разговора.  
\- Не будем, - эхом отозвался Джаред и быстро перебинтовал раненную руку.  
\- Мило, - вор осмотрел повязку, - в ближайшую неделю я нетрудоспособен.  
\- И отлично, проведешь ее как честный человек, - Джаред собрал предметы «первой помощи» и убрал их в аптечку. – Слушай, я устал. Уже поздно, а мне утром на работу.  
\- Вы работаете? – мужчина удивленно посмотрел на Падалеки-младшего.  
\- Представь себе такую странность.  
\- Ну, хорошо, я ухожу домой, - они вышли в холл, и тут вор чуть пошатнулся и сел на стоящий тут же стул. – У меня слабость от шока и кровотечения. Как же я сяду за руль?  
\- Вот черт. Так, я сейчас вызову тебе такси, устраивает? – Джаред поднял трубку и начал рыться в телефонном справочнике.  
\- Устраивает, - вор подошел сзади, и его дыхание обожгло шею Джареда. – Но ведь если полиция утром обнаружит мою машину у вашего особняка, они могут начать задавать вопросы. Меня ведь разыскивают. И я ранен. В конце концов, я за Вас боюсь.  
\- Я тронут, - Джаред положил трубку и повернулся к ночному гостю. Тому пришлось несколько отодвинуться. – Я сам отвезу тебя домой. Этого будет достаточно?  
\- Вполне. Благодарю Вас.  
Джаред открыл шкаф и достал оттуда огромные резиновые сапоги – его туфли, в которых он приехал сюда днем, сейчас находились в гардеробе на втором этаже, а оставлять этого типа здесь одного, как и тащить его с собой наверх, он не хотел. Из этого же шкафа была вынута и надета поверх голого торса старая потрепанная куртка. Стоящий в стороне вор с любопытством наблюдал за этим процессом.  
Наконец они вышли из особняка и прошли вдоль улицы метров пятьдесят. Тут вор остановился возле почти такого же, как у Джареда, кабриолета и открыл перед ним дверь водительского места.  
\- Недурна, да? – поинтересовался он, усаживаясь рядом. – Делает больше двухсот миль в час. Удирать на ней очень удобно.  
Джаред усмехнулся и завел двигатель.  
\- Судя по всему, твой бизнес приносит солидный доход.  
\- Я ее угнал, - произнес вор, доверительно наклонившись к Джареду и почти соприкоснувшись губами с его ухом.  
\- Я не могу вести угнанную машину, - взбрыкнул Джаред, резко отстраняясь от этого горячего дыхания.  
\- Ну почему же, - вор усмехнулся и сел ровно, - принцип движения тот же самый. Вот тут коробка передач, - он со смехом начал показывать принцип переключения скоростей, и Джаред обреченно вздохнул.  
\- Ну, хватит уже. Куда тебя везти?  
\- В Риц.  
\- Куда, куда? – изумился Джаред.  
\- Отель Риц. Это…  
\- Я знаю, где это, - перебил вора Джаред. – Для домушника слишком шикарно.  
Машина резко тронулась с места и поехала по ночному городу, нарушая все мыслимые и немыслимые правила.  
\- Осторожно, - крикнул ночной гость и с силой вцепился обеими руками в приборную панель перед собой. Джаред усмехнулся, глядя на это, и с ехидцей спросил:  
\- А что, рука уже не болит?  
\- Ой, - спохватился вор и схватился за правую руку. – Болит, еще как болит. Даже еще хуже стало.  
\- Только мне кажется, - в голосе Джареда яда стало еще больше, - что ранен ты был в левую руку.  
\- Инфекция бродит, - попытался оправдаться вор.  
\- Ну, да, - кивнул головой Джаред.  
Автомобиль подъехал к крыльцу отеля и затормозил.  
\- Ну, вот, добрались, живы и здоровы. Спасибо большое. Буду рад оказать Вам такую же услугу.  
\- В такой же вряд ли будет нужда, - Джаред раскрыл дверь автомобиля, чтобы выйти, и тут до него дошло: - А как я попаду домой?  
\- Видите, - с усмешкой произнес вор, - наперед не отвергайте чужую помощь, - он свистнул швейцару и вылез из автомобиля. Джаред выбрался за ним.  
Швейцар – молодой парень в форменной одежде, быстро подскочил и чуть ли не отдал вору честь.  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Эклз.  
\- Мне нужно такси, - произнес тот.  
\- Да, мистер Эклз, сию минуту, - и швейцар бросился ловить проезжающее такси.  
\- Ну вот, - Эклз обратился к Джареду, - доставка до дома Вам теперь гарантирована. Только вот одно недоразумение. Я выдал себя с головой. Теперь Вы знаете и мое имя. Вот только, у меня почему-то такое странное ощущение, довольно редкое при моей профессии, что Вам можно полностью доверять.  
Джаред ничего не ответил, и в это время рядом затормозило такси. Он уже открыл дверцу автомобиля, чтобы сесть внутрь, как Эклз подошел и чуть придержал дверь.  
\- У меня к Вам еще одна просьба. Я, как идиот, отправился на дело без перчаток и, как пить дать, оставил там кучу своих отпечатков пальцев. Будьте добры, перед сном возьмите какую-нибудь белую тряпочку и протрите раму той картины со всех сторон. Хорошо?  
Джаред ошарашено посмотрел на этого наглеца.  
\- Ну конечно, и только-то? – с ехидцей спросил он. – А может быть тебе еще чужой паспорт достать или фальшивые деньги? Ты псих. Настоящий псих. И знаешь, у меня почему-то сложилось стойкое впечатление, что тебе очень хочется еще и поцеловать меня, - как это вырвалось у Джареда, он не понял. Просто этот вечер его начал уже так доставать, что он перестал себя контролировать.  
\- Вы знаете, я бы, конечно, не посмел. Но раз Вы разрешаете, - и тут Джаред почувствовал рот Эклза на своих губах. Буквально в доли секунды оправившись от шока, Джаред осознал, что отвечает на этот поцелуй, и застонал от досады. Стоявший рядом швейцар чуть присвистнул и отошел в сторону. Наконец Эклз оторвался от разомлевшего Джареда, без слов усадил того в машину, назвал таксисту адрес и, пожелав доброй ночи, захлопнул дверцу автомобиля. 

Поднявшись в номер, Эклз сел за рабочий стол, включил ноутбук, перекачал на него снимки с фотокамеры и запустил программу распознавания.

Когда Джаред вернулся, отец и Мег были уже дома. Еще с порога он был захвачен словесным потоком Падалеки-старшего, пытавшегося уговорить его сходить на выставку.  
\- Папа, - оборвал Джаред отца на полуслове, - я задержал грабителя.  
\- Все бывает, сын, и это тоже пройдет… - ответил Роберт Падалеки и закашлялся, когда до него дошел смысл слов, сказанных сыном. – Грабителя? У нас?  
\- Да, грабителя. Здесь, прямо в этой гостиной.  
\- О, Боже! На, хлебни, - Падалеки-старший протянул сыну бокал с виски, который держал в руках, и заставил сделать несколько глотков. – А теперь расскажи мне все подробно.  
\- Было довольно темно. Хоть глаз выколи. И он там стоял. Стройный, зеленоглазый, высокий. Довольно интересный, - отец недоуменно посмотрел на говорящего сына, и тот тут же поправился: - Ну, знаешь, такая грубая, звериная красота, папа. Настоящий грабитель. А какая самоуверенность! Ни чувства неловкости, ни раскаяния, ни стыда.  
\- Ну да, - Падалеки-старший хлебнул виски прямо из графина и посмотрел на сына с укором, - и когда же ты успел все это узнать?  
\- Уже потом, когда вез его домой, - при этих словах мистер Падалеки поперхнулся очередным глотком горячительного напитка. – А что же мне было делать? Я его ранил в руку из твоего старого ружья. Я же не знал, что оно заряжено и стреляет.  
\- Так, сынок, присядь и расскажи мне все с самого начала, чтобы я мог все себе ясно представить.  
\- Значит так, - Джаред сел на диван и вытянул ноги. – Он ворует, а тут вхожу я. Направляю на него ружье, хочу позвонить в полицию и вдруг вижу, на что он покушался – на твое любимое колье.  
\- Что?  
\- Я не знал, что делать. Испугался, что если его арестуют, то это будет означать огласку.  
\- Огласку… Да, действительно, вмешательство полиции создало бы некоторую неловкость.  
\- Вот. А я о чем говорю. Поэтому я его и отпустил.  
\- Отлично!  
\- Ты думаешь, так и надо было? – Джаред удивленно посмотрел на отца.  
\- Конечно, может, он и воровал-то впервые.  
\- Ты бы слышал, как он стонал, когда я смазывал ему рану. Наверное, туда попала инфекция, - Джаред никогда не умел пить, и несколько глотков алкоголя уже привели его в состояние, когда мысль не успевает за языком. – Страшно вспомнить, до чего это было ужасно, - он поднялся, подошел к отцу и обнял его. – Спокойной ночи, папа, - тот что-то пробурчал, сетуя на нестандартную ориентацию сына, так некстати проснувшуюся именно сегодня, а Джаред с мечтательным видом подошел к злополучной картине, протер ее раму рукавом куртки, озадачив этим отца, и направился наверх – в свою спальню.  
\- Джаред, - голос отца остановил младшего Падалеки на верхней ступеньке лестницы. – Послушай, а этот стройный зеленоглазый, он не приставал к тебе?  
Джаред закатил глаза и помотал головой.  
\- Нет. Хотя, да. Совсем чуть-чуть, - и оставив куртку висеть на перилах лестницы, закрылся в своей комнате. В голове у него сейчас было только одно воспоминание о вечере – тот поцелуй.

Эклз сидел все там же, за столом, куря уже десятую сигарету за вечер и изучая результаты сканирования. Но периодически взгляд его терял осмысленность. В этот момент он вспоминал о высоком лохматом чуде, с которым познакомился сегодня.

**Часть третья.  
 _Сделка_.**

Джаред стоял напротив помоста с диадемой и оглядывал зал. Сегодня утром, поддавшись на уговоры отца, он все-таки решил посетить музей, и сейчас мучительно решал, что же ему делать дальше: дождаться Мэг, обещавшую заскочить за ним сюда через час, или самостоятельно вернуться домой. Наконец, приняв решение, он развернулся, и нос к носу столкнулся с вчерашним незваным гостем.  
\- Извините, - на автомате вырвалось у Джареда, и только после этого увидел, что чуть не столкнул с ног того самого высокого зеленоглазого. От неожиданности Джаред раскрыл рот, а нахал широко улыбнулся.  
\- Доброе утро! Вы заметили, нас уже второй раз сводит искусство? – он подошел поближе к диадеме и добавил: – Она прекрасна!  
\- Бросьте эту затею! – Джаред снова перешел на «вы» и ухватил Эклза за рукав пиджака.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, сегодня у меня выходной, - Эклз посмотрел на младшего Падалеки так серьезно, что тот отпустил рукав и несколько отстранился, задев при этом проходящего мимо человека. Мужчина обернулся.  
\- О, мистер Падалеки! Рад видеть! – Джеффри Морган схватил руку Джареда и начал энергично ее трясти.  
\- Мистер Морган! – Падалеки вырвал руку из затянувшегося рукопожатия и неловко посмотрел на Эклза. Морган перевел взгляд на того, а затем вопросительно посмотрел на Джареда. – Ах, да. Мистер Морган, директор музея, а это…  
\- Эклз. Дженсен Росс Эклз, - вчерашний ночной гость перехватил инициативу, крепко пожал руку Джеффри и улыбнулся своей самой очаровательной улыбкой. – Очень, очень приятно!  
\- Мне тоже, - произнес Морган и улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Мы с мистером Падалеки давние приятели, - пояснил Эклз, стараясь поддержать светский разговор, - можно сказать, уже успели пристреляться. Великолепная выставка. Столько прекрасных вещей. И все большой ценности.  
\- О да, - Морган от полученных в адрес музея комплементов буквально расцвел, и обратился к Падалеки: - Вам нужно взглянуть на меры предосторожности, которые гарантируют сохранность вашего бесценного экспоната, - и снова повернулся к Дженсену. – Вас интересует искусство, мистер Эклз?  
\- Да, очень интересует. Можно сказать, это профессиональный интерес. И меры предосторожности меня интересуют не в последнюю очередь.  
\- Прекрасно, тогда я прошу вас сюда, - директор музея повел парочку за собой, проведя их через ограждение к помосту. – Посмотрите сюда, - он указал на подножие постамента, по периметру которого угадывались еле заметные красные точки. – Это современная лазерная защита.  
\- Простите, - Джаред обратился к Моргану, - я должен уйти.  
\- Иди, - Эклз отвернулся от Падалеки и снова внимательно посмотрел на директора музея и протянул руку к точкам. – Так значит…  
\- Осторожно, - Морган отвел руку Дженсена в сторону, - лучи образуют защитный контур. На полу внутри него установлены датчики движения и веса. Если внутрь попадет что-то постороннее, включится сирена.  
\- Превосходно. Большое спасибо, мистер Морган, - Джаред снова попытался прервать беседу, но у него опять ничего не вышло – Джеффри все больше заходился гордостью по отношению к новой защитной системе.  
\- Таким образом, это наилучше защитное устройство. Мы его назвали «Идеал».  
\- Правда остроумно, - Дженсен посмотрел на Джареда, и тот уловил в серьезном тоне ехидные нотки.  
\- Да, мистер Морган. Я…  
\- Я знаю, что Вы хотите спросить, - директор музея отвлекся на Джареда, а Эклз в это время внимательно осмотрел постамент. – Сможет ли грабитель каким-то образом отключить эту сигнализацию? Верно?  
\- Нет, нет, нет. Этого у меня и в мыслях не было, - Падалеки понял, что отвертеться от разговора у него не получается, и решил смириться.  
\- Как ни странно, - Дженсен снова присоединился к разговору, - я собирался задать именно этот вопрос. Так сможет или нет?  
\- Отличный вопрос. И я отвечу: нет, нет и нет! Дело в том, что выключатель находится в сейфе в комнате охраны, и кроме двух надежных сторожей и меня самого, разумеется, никто не знает комбинацию замка.  
И тут Джаред не выдержал. Схватив руку Моргана, он затряс ею с такой силой, что того чуть ли не начало подбрасывать в воздух.  
\- Мистер Морган, я тороплюсь. Спасибо Вам большое за интересный рассказ!  
\- Ну что Вы, всегда, пожалуйста, - Джеффри, наконец, освободил свою руку из цепкого захвата. – Всего доброго, мистер Падалеки, мистер Эклз!  
\- А я, пожалуй, останусь, - Эклз попытался увязаться за Морганом, но был остановлен вцепившимся в его раненное плечо Джаредом.  
– У нас были планы, и мы уже опаздываем.  
Морган с любопытством посмотрел на удаляющуюся парочку, улыбнулся и пошел проверить, все ли в порядке на вверенной ему территории.  
Падалеки силком вытащил Эклза на улицу и подошел к своему автомобилю. Дженсен оглядел его и усмехнулся. Джаред принял эту усмешку на свой счет.  
\- Послушайте, мистер Эклз, идите домой. Иначе я позову полицейского, - он глазами показал на стража порядка, уже поглядывающего в их сторону, и уселся в машину.  
\- Падалеки, а скажите, у Вас всегда такое настроение? – Дженсен облокотился о дверцу со стороны водителя, и его лицо оказалось в опасной близости от лица Джареда.  
\- Какое? – Джаред поерзал – происходящее перестало его забавлять, а вот чувство неловкости от присутствия этого мужчины возрастало в геометрической прогрессии.  
\- Переменчивое, - Эклз, видя, что доставляет неудобство Джареду, убрал руки с дверцы автомобиля и выпрямился. Джаред смерил его, как ему казалось, презрительным взглядом, и ответил:  
\- А Вам какое дело?  
\- Я должен сказать Вам кое-что важное, - Дженсен посмотрел в глаза Падалеки, а тот, не дослушав собеседника, резко выжал педаль газа, и автомобиль в считанные секунды скрылся за поворотом.  
Дженсен пожал плечами, глядя на полицейского, и зашагал к своему автомобилю, припаркованному неподалеку.  
\- Наконец-то, я ждал вчера весь вечер, но ты так и не появился! – Ким Меннерс поднялся из кресла и пожал руку вошедшему Эклзу. – Думал, тебя поймали. А твой сотовый постоянно находился вне зоны доступа.  
\- Да нет, Ким, все в порядке. Просто для начинающего грабителя это оказалось несколько более сложным, чем я предполагал вначале, - Дженсен сел в кресло напротив своего шефа, пододвинул к себе пепельницу, стоящую здесь же – на журнальном столике, и закурил.  
\- Ну, давай, не тяни – ты нашел его? Нашел?  
\- Влегкую!  
\- И что? Я был прав – это подделка? – от нетерпения Меннерс подался вперед, стараясь быть ближе к Эклзу.  
\- Извини, ты был не прав. Это на самом деле то самое колье. Подлинное.  
\- Погоди, это точно? – Ким вскочил и подошел к Дженсену почти вплотную. – Не может быть!  
\- Мой дорогой Ким, могу сказать тебе только одно: Джеральд Роберт Падалеки на самом деле владелец подлинного колье, принадлежавшего когда-то герцогине де Бовари, оцененного в один миллион долларов США. И, кроме того, сейчас он выставляет еще одну жемчужину своей коллекции – диадему Анны Австрийской. Неужели ты думаешь, что ему есть нужда заниматься подделкой драгоценных изделий? Или и диадему ты тоже считаешь подделкой? – Дженсен затушил почти докуренную сигарету и встал.  
\- Нет, ты что, ни в коем случае. Чтобы выставить экспонат подобного рода, его должны были предварительно застраховать. А ни одна страховая компания не пойдет на подобное без предварительной экспертизы. И все-таки что-то там не так.  
\- Ну, хорошо. А как же сын этого Падалеки? – Дженсен остановился в дверях, уже намереваясь покинуть офис Меннерса.  
\- Джаред? Но ты, же только что сказал, что там все чисто? – Ким посмотрел на Дженсена, и тот сделал серьезное лицо. – Да нет, не может Джаред быть в это замешан. Он отличный искусствовед и никогда не пошел бы на такое. Вот его старший брат… Но тот уже полгода как в Лондоне.  
\- Ладно, Ким. Я пойду. Как будут новости – отзвонюсь, - Эклз вышел из кабинета руководителя бюро экспертизы антикварных ценностей Кима Меннерса и аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь. Сейчас он впервые в жизни солгал своему шефу, но нисколько об этом не жалел.

\- Мистер Падалеки!  
\- Мистер Крипке! - Джаред поднялся навстречу подошедшему к его столику Эрику Крипке и пожал его руку. – Прошу Вас, присаживайтесь. Официант!  
\- Мистер Падалеки…  
\- Джаред. Прошу Вас, называйте меня Джаред, - младший Падалеки улыбнулся и показал ряд ровных жемчужно-белых зубов.  
\- Конечно, Джаред, - Эрик улыбнулся в ответ. – А скажите мне, как Вы относитесь к ювелирным изделиям?  
\- Я? – Джаред в недоумении уставился на собеседника. – Вообще-то я искусствовед. Как, по-вашему, я могу к ним относиться?  
\- Понимаете, Джаред, - Крипке доверительно наклонился в сторону собеседника и положил руку тому на колено. Джаред возмущенно уставился на непрошенную конечность. – Я бы хотел поговорить с Вами…  
\- Мистер Крипке? – прервал разговор подошедший метрдотель.  
\- Да.  
\- Вас приглашают к телефону. Вторая кабинка.  
\- Спасибо! – Эрик встал. – Вы меня извините, - обратился он к Джареду, - я на пару минут.  
\- Я никуда не ухожу, - Джареду захотелось сбежать, пока его собеседник отсутствует. Он уже собрался с духом, но тут рядом кто-то приземлился. Младший Падалеки поднял глаза от тарелки, содержимое которой только что рассматривал, и увидел старого знакомца – Дженсена Эклза. - О, нет! Только не это!  
\- Как Вы неприветливы, - Дженсен улыбнулся и пригубил вино из бокала Крипке. – А я ведь пошел на огромный риск ради того, чтобы провести с вами тет-а-тет пару минут.  
\- Выйдите из-за стола! – возмущению Падалеки не было предела. Он уже и думать забыл о том, что еще минуту назад собирался просто-напросто сбежать отсюда.  
\- Сейчас идет декада профилактики грабежей. Ее девиз – накорми налетчика, - Эклз пододвинул к себе тарелку и потыкал вилкой во что-то не очень аппетитное на вид. – Нет, этим я, пожалуй, отравлюсь еще, - он отодвинул тарелку и сделал еще один глоток из бокала.  
\- Послушай, - голос Джареда сорвался почти на шипение, - мой спутник…  
\- Спутник? – Дженсен приподнял бровь и вопросительно посмотрел на Падалеки.  
\- …убьет тебя, когда вернется! Это ведь ты подстроил тот звонок?  
\- Ты мне то тыкаешь, то выкаешь – определись уже! – Эклз рассмеялся, глядя на возмущенно открывающего и закрывающего рот Джареда, и тут же продолжил: - Послушай, я хочу с тобой поговорить с глазу на глаз.  
\- А я хочу еще раз в тебя выстрелить, и не промахнуться при этом, - Джаред, наконец, совладал с эмоциями. – Или ты сейчас же отсюда уберешься, или я вызову охрану.  
\- Все, все, - Дженсен поднял руки в знак полной и безоговорочной капитуляции, - я удаляюсь. Только скажи, как я могу с тобой встретиться в следующий раз.  
\- Убирайся уже, - Джаред заметил, что Эрик возвращается, и поднялся из-за стола. Дженсен последовал его примеру. – Эрик, позвольте вас познакомить, - подошедший Крипке смерил Эклза неприязненным взглядом. – Это Дженсен Эклз – мой коллега из Нью-Йорка. А это…  
\- Спасибо, Джаред, - Дженсен жестом остановил Падалеки, - кто же не знает знаменитого коллекционера Эрика Крипке. Очень приятно познакомиться, мистер Крипке, - он пожал руку спутника Джареда, - но я уже должен уходить. Всего доброго, мистер Крипке. Джаред, о встречи, - и Эклз, подмигнув Падалеки, быстрым шагом покинул зал ресторана.  
\- Странный молодой человек, - Эрик сел за стол и только что обратил внимание на то, что кто-то уже явно попробовал его обед. – Очень странный.  
\- Действительно, - поддакнул Джаред и тут же перевел разговор: - Так о чем Вы хотели поговорить?  
\- Ах, да, - Эрик еще раз покосился на разоренный ужин и жестом подозвал официанта. – Повторите заказ, пожалуйста, - когда тот отошел, Крипке снова повернулся к Падалеки, и продолжил: - Я бы хотел поговорить о коллекции Вашего отца. А точнее, о ее жемчужине, выставляющейся сейчас в музее Рипли.  
\- Вы о диадеме? – Джаред на самом деле выглядел удивленным, а странна улыбка Эрика снова пробудила в нем желание сбежать как можно быстрее.  
\- О ней. Я знаю, что Ваш отец ее не продает. Но может Вы…  
\- О, конечно. Я, кажется, Вас понял, Эрик. Можете на меня положиться. Я обязательно поговорю с отцом. Извините, но я должен уйти, - Джаред встал. – Я обязательно Вам позвоню, как только будут какие-либо известия.  
\- Уже уходите, - Крипке тоже поднялся и пожал протянутую крепкую руку. – Тогда до встречи.  
«Извращенец!», - Джаред выскочил из ресторана как ошпаренный и, усевшись в свой автомобиль, поехал домой. Ему не хотелось, чтобы этот Крипке добрался до его отца раньше, чем Джаред сможет получить о нем хоть какую-то более подробную информацию.

\- Макс? - Джаред только что вышел из ванной, и сейчас говорил по громкой связи со своим коллегой – Максом Крейном, известным в узких кругах специалистом по антиквариату и прочим произведениям искусства. Ходили слухи, что своей информированности он обязан тесным связям со службами безопасности нескольких государств. – Послушай, можешь достать мне информацию об Эрике Крипке? Да. Эрик Крипке. Из Нью-Йорка. Жду. С меня ужин, - услышав ответ, Джаред рассмеялся. - Ну, хорошо, никакого ужина. Билеты на матч подойдут? Отлично. Да, я помню. Лучшие места. Все, пока.  
Младший Падалеки спустился с лестницы в столовую, помня о том, что отца в такую рань там еще не бывает, и удивился, застав его сидящим за столом с газетой в руках.  
\- О, папа, доброе утро!  
\- Доброе утро, сын, - Роберт Падалеки сложил газету и вопросительно посмотрел на Джареда. – Ты так рано уходишь в свой выходной?  
\- Да, у меня дела в городе. Только… Знаешь, я вчера встречался в Эриком Крипке.  
\- Постой, это тот Эрик Крипке, который…  
\- Известный коллекционер, - закончил за него фразу Джаред. – Да, папа, он. И знаешь, зачем я ему понадобился?  
\- Зачем? – брови старшего Падалеки взлетели вверх.  
\- Он пытается через меня добраться до тебя. Ему нужна наша, точнее, твоя диадема Анны Австрийской!  
\- О! – лицо Роберта приобрело мечтательное выражение. – А знаешь, я, пожалуй, продам ее ему. Или нет, я ему ее не продам, а попробую продать что-нибудь другое. Или нет…  
\- Папа! – Джаред оборвал словесный поток отца и укоризненно посмотрел на него. – Ты мне что пообещал? Больше никаких подделок!  
\- Ну да, ну да… Больше никаких...  
В это время в столовую вбежала Маккензи и, расцеловав отца и брата в обе щеки, сообщила:  
\- Па, там к тебе из музея пришел какой-то мужчина. Я провела его в гостиную.  
\- И чего ты тогда тут церемонии разводила? – Роберт Падалеки вскочил со стула и размашистым шагом направился в гостиную. Джаред проследовал за ним.

\- Доброе утро, сэр, - лысоватый мужчина неопределенного возраста поднялся из кресла и церемонно раскланялся с Падалеки-старшим. – Я по поводу некоторых технических формальностей, касающихся оформления страховки Вашего экспоната, выставляющегося в нашем музее. Диадема Анны Австрийской, инвентарный номер восемнадцать триста два.  
\- Страховка? – паника на лице Роберта Падалеки мгновенно сменился удивлением. – Моей диадемы? Она не может быть застрахована. Она бесценна!  
\- Да, мы понимаем. Но мы подготовили специальный полис на период ее экспонирования. Но в суматохе забыли получить Вашу подпись на договоре страхования, - мужчина открыл портфель и вынул внушительную папку с бумагами. – Само собой разумеется, Вам ничего не придется оплачивать. Это простая формальность. Вам нужно будет только подписать вот здесь, и здесь, - клерк ткнул пальцем в галочки на документах, - и Ваш экспонат будет застрахован на сумму в один миллион долларов США, - бумаги из папки были разложены на кофейном столике, и Падалеки-старший наклонился, чтобы посмотреть, что ему предлагают подписать.  
\- Сын, - поманил он пальцем Джареда, все это время стоявшего в дверном проеме, - посмотри. Я в этом ничего не понимаю.  
\- Да, отец, - Падалеки-младший подошел и взял в руки договор, внимательно вчитываясь в его детали.  
«Так, а это что? Экспертиза? Не может быть!» - Джаред судорожно вздохнул и затравленно посмотрел на беспечного отца: «Неужели все кончено, и мне придется, как и Джеффу, уехать из этой страны? А как же?..» - перед мысленным взором Джареда как в калейдоскопе промелькнули зеленые глаза с длинными ресницами, насмешливая улыбка таких чертовски соблазнительных губ, их владелец, небрежно облокотившийся о капот своего автомобиля. «Нет, я не могу этого допустить!».  
\- А от чего конкретно страхует этот полис? – обратился он к мужчине.  
\- Как всегда, от любой неожиданности, как то: потоп, землетрясение, удар молнии, авария самолета, пожар, массовые беспорядки, военные вторжения, извержения вулкана, - на этом месте Роберт Падалеки хмыкнул – вулканов вокруг их города не наблюдалось на несколько тысяч миль по периметру, - а также ограбление и иная порча в период транспортировки и выставления в нашем музее.  
Падалеки-старший взял ручку, выхватил из рук сына договор и поставил свою подпись.  
\- Благодарю Вас, сэр. Мистер Морган приглашает Вас на экспертизу. О времени и месте Вам сообщат дополнительно, - клерк собрал все бумаги обратно в портфель и приготовился уйти.  
\- Экспертиза? – от неожиданности Роберт Падалеки даже начал заикаться. – Какая экспертиза?  
\- Ну как же, в договоре черным по белому написано, что для того, чтобы застраховать экспонат, он должен пройти обязательную экспертизу подлинности.  
\- А… - Падалеки-старший хотел задать еще какой-то вопрос, но Джаред схватил его за рукав, посмотрев так, что отец тут же замолчал.  
\- Ну да, папа, это же обязательный пункт. Ты же в курсе.  
\- Да, конечно. Экспертиза, - он обернулся к клерку. – Передайте мистеру Моргану, что я буду рад присутствовать при ней.  
Мужчина пожал протянутую ему руку и ушел, а Падалеки-старший устало опустился в кресло и со стоном закрыл глаза.  
\- Все, я пропал. Мы пропали…  
\- Папа, - Джаред встал перед отцом, и тот, открыв глаза, посмотрел на сына снизу вверх. – Я попробую все уладить. Ты только не нервничай, хорошо?  
\- Но как?  
\- Это уже мое дело. Иди наверх, выпей успокоительное и ложись. А мне нужно позвонить. Кстати, по какому номеру звонить в Риц?

Эклз спустился в ресторан отеля и прошелся вдоль ряда столиков. Падалеки нигде видно не было. Это было странно. Он ведь сам пригласил Дженсена сюда. Причем выдернул его в такую рань. Тут какой-то мужчина чуть задел ботинок проходящего мимо него Эклза ногой.  
\- Извините, - Дженсен, обернувшись, улыбнулся, и сделал шаг дальше по проходу, как услышал:  
\- Мистер Эклз?  
Дженс остановился и обернулся еще раз, внимательно вглядываясь в незнакомца. Черный костюм, кипельно белая рубашка, темно-каштановые гладко зачесанные назад волосы, волевой подбородок и темные непрозрачные очки, скрывавшие почти всю верхнюю половину лица. Нет, Дженсен точно не знал этого человека. А вот голос был знаком.  
Парень жестом указал Эклзу на стул напротив себя и снял очки. Дженсен удивленно уставился на Джареда и сел. Почти точно на стул.  
\- Я тебя не узнал, - несмело улыбнулся он, чуть наклоняясь вперед, словно пытаясь лучше разглядеть «нового» Джареда. – Какой-то ты другой…  
\- Обычный, - Джаред жестом подозвал официанта. – Виски. Два – для меня и моего… - он замялся, - коллеги.  
Официант ушел, а Дженсен вопросительно изогнул бровь.  
\- Коллеги? Я удивлен. Ну и, конечно, меня обрадовал твой звонок. Но чтобы Джаред Падалеки назвал своим коллегой вора…  
\- Пожалуйста, давай обойдемся без имен, - оборвал его Джаред.  
\- Хм. Ну, если все так сугубо конфиденциально, может, мы просто возьмем в баре бутылку и поднимемся ко мне в номер? – усмехнулся Дженсен.  
\- У нас сугубо деловая встреча, - оборвал его Джаред. - Дженсен, мне необходим человек с твоим талантом и опытом.  
\- Тшш, мы же договорились, - палец Эклза прижался к губам Падалеки, - никаких имен.  
\- Ах да, - Джаред придвинулся к нему настолько, что между их лицами оставалась всего пара дюймов. – Тебя интересует большой куш?  
\- Что? – Дженсен сделал вид, что не понял вопроса.  
\- Крупное дело. Я предлагаю тебе крупное дело и немаленькие деньги в конце.  
\- О! – Эклз наклонился еще ближе, так, что их губы теперь почти соприкасались. – И в чем же оно состоит?  
\- Ты должен будешь выкрасть диадему Анны Австрийской из музея.  
\- Выкрасть диадему? – Дженсен от неожиданности уселся на стул, и расстояние между ними снова стало вполне приемлемым.  
\- Не кричи ты так, - голос Джареда с шепота перешел в почти нормальную тональность. – Да, выкрасть диадему.  
\- Но, зачем это тебе? Она и так принадлежит вашей семье.  
\- Это не важно.  
\- А, понятно. Хотите набить ей цену, - Дженсен улыбнулся и взял протянутый официантом бокал с виски.  
\- Да нет же, - Джаред сделал небольшой глоток из своего и закашлялся. – Она и так стоит миллион долларов.  
\- Тогда зачем?  
\- Я не могу ответить, - Джаред повертел в руке салфетку, из которой постепенно сложился небольшой журавлик.  
\- А я так не работаю. Хотя, мне лестно, что ты про меня вспомнил. Извини, Джей, ничего не выйдет.  
\- Ну, тогда я пошел? – Джаред вопросительно посмотрел на Дженсена, и тот занервничал.  
\- Постой, ты это что? Серьезно?  
\- Абсолютно, - Падалеки уже встал, комкая то, что еще несколько секунд назад было бумажной птицей.  
\- Но, - Дженсен потянул его за рукав, и тому пришлось снова сесть за столик, - ты же сам видел, какая у них сигнализация. Лазеры, датчики и прочее…  
\- Я надеялся на твою квалификацию, - Джаред заглянул Дженсену в глаза, и тот увидел в них столько мольбы и отчаяния, что его охватила неконтролируемая нежность.  
\- Хорошо. Я согласен, - ладонь Дженсена накрыла лежащую на столе руку Джареда. – Только один я не справлюсь. Мне нужна будет помощь. Твоя помощь.  
\- Э… Ладно, - Джаред снова наклонился вперед над столиком, понижая голос до шепота: - И каков наш план?  
\- Сначала мы направимся в музей. А потом будем составлять план. Одно условие!  
\- Какое? – Джаред жадно посмотрел на то, как как во время очередного глотка дернулся кадык на горле Дженсена.  
\- Ты слушаешься меня. Во всем. Как бы абсурдно это не звучало, или выглядело.  
\- Согласен.  
Дженсен улыбнулся и, поймав взгляд Джареда, теперь уже прикованный к его губам, потянулся на стуле.  
\- И, может, мы позавтракаем уже? А то выпивка на голодный желудок, да еще и с утра пораньше – это, знаешь ли, не мой стиль…

**Часть четвертая.  
 _План._**

Темно-синий кабриолет с поднятым верхом медленно подъехал к стоянке у здания музея Рипли. Время как раз подходило к обеду, и в уличном кафе напротив не было свободных столиков. Однако Дженсен, выйдя из автомобиля, спокойным, чуть более расслабленным, чем могло показаться изначально, шагом направился к самому дальнему углу кафе. Именно там, в тени, скрывавшей от любопытных глаз, расположился Падалеки-младший.  
\- Ну что? – Дженсен присел за столик спиной к улице и подтянул к себе чашку с кофе, стоящую напротив Джареда.  
\- Пятеро снаружи, - заговорщическим тоном произнес тот.  
\- Угум, - Эклз сделал большой глоток и улыбнулся. – Пойдем внутрь?  
\- Счет, пожалуйста! – Джаред знаком подозвал проходящую мимо девушку в белом переднике и, как только она отошла от их столика, унося с собой плату за две, выпитые Джаредом, чашки кофе и столько же эклеров, поднялся. – Я тут кое-что вспомнил об этих штучках с сигнализацией.  
\- Неужели? – Дженсен тоже встал и сунул руки в карманы неизменной куртки. – И что же?  
\- Ну, вообще-то это было старое кино, - Дженсен удивленно приподнял бровь. – Как украсть миллион. Там описывается почти та же ситуация, что происходит сейчас с нами.  
\- Хм, - хмыкнул Дженсен, и на его лице появилось саркастическое выражение. – Так не бывает!  
\- Еще как бывает! – вспылил Джаред. – Вот увидишь. Я сегодня утром специально в прокат заходил. Взял посмотреть, чтобы освежить воспоминания.  
\- И ты предлагаешь… - Дженсен встал на входе в музей, тем самым создав затор.  
\- Ничего я не предлагаю, - Джаред подтолкнул его в дверях, вынуждая сделать несколько шагов внутрь здания. – Просто ты мог бы посмотреть его. Это было бы неплохим подспорьем.  
\- Джаред, - Дженсен улыбнулся и, подхватив Падалеки под локоть, потащил его по ступенькам наверх в галерею, которая по периметру опоясывала тот самый зал, в центре которого красовался интересующий их экспонат, - я с удовольствием посмотрю с тобой этот фильм. Только с тебя пиво.  
Они поднялись и встали как раз напротив постамента с диадемой.  
\- И что мы будем тут делать? – Джаред облокотился на перила и посмотрел на толпу внизу.  
\- Ты будешь высчитывать время, через которое охрана делает обход.  
\- А ты?  
\- А я пойду, прогуляюсь. Разведаю, так сказать, обстановку, - с этими словами Дженсен вынул из кармана темные очки, надел их и смешался с экскурсионной группой, как раз в этот момент проходящей мимо них.  
Джаред только нахмурился, предположив, что ему теперь придется торчать здесь весь день, а Эклз будет в это время где-нибудь прохлаждаться без него. Однако дело есть дело. И, достав из кармана блокнот и карандаш, Падалеки-младший начал старательно наносить на бумагу план нижнего зала. Со стороны могло показаться, что очередной художник делает зарисовки для будущей картины.

\- Мистер Морган у себя? – Дженсен вошел в приемную директора музея и улыбнулся симпатичной молоденькой секретарше.  
\- Нет, его сейчас нет. Могу я Вам чем-то помочь, мистер…  
\- Джонс. Капитан Дэвид Джонс, - Дженсен присел на угол стола, за которым сидела девушка, и достал из кармана блестящий значок. – Федеральное бюро расследований.  
\- Ох, - девушка осела в кресле и побледнела. – Одну секунду, я сейчас попробую найти мистера Моргана… - она потянулась к телефонному аппарату.  
\- Не стоит, - Дженсен перехватил ее руку на полпути к трубке и отвел в сторону. – Думаю, Вы сможете мне помочь и без его участия. Дело в том, что нам в бюро поступила информация о готовящемся ограблении вашего музея. И нас с напарником прислали сюда для того, чтобы предотвратить его.  
\- Так может, Вам стоит побеседовать с начальником нашей службы безопасности? – секретарша посмотрела на Дженсена и снова протянула руку к телефону.  
\- Что ж, было бы неплохо. Но немного позже. На самом деле, - Дженсен наклонился над столом, придвигаясь ближе к девушке и, будто бы по случайности, смахнув со стола пачку бумаг, - наша миссия абсолютно секретна. Никто, даже начальник вашей охраны, не должны знать, что мы тут.  
\- Так вы подозреваете… - секретарша Моргана охнула и прикрыла рот ладонью.  
\- Я не могу разглашать эту информацию. Вам помочь, - Дженсен снял очки и жестом указал на рассыпанные по полу бумаги.  
\- Ну что Вы. Одну минуту, - девушка вскочила с кресла и, чуть оттопырив симпатичную попку, обтянутую достаточно сильно облегающей юбкой, начала собирать документы.  
Дженсен усмехнулся и внимательно посмотрел на график дежурств и обходов, лежащий под стеклом на секретарском столе.  
\- Так что я могу для Вас сделать? – бумаги, наконец, снова оказались на столе, а секретарша села в свое кресло.  
\- На самом деле, мне нужен ваш директор. Но, раз его нет на месте, я зайду завтра, - с этими словами Дженсен подошел к двери, ведущей из приемной в коридор, обернулся, еще раз внимательно посмотрев на секретаршу. – Только помните, полная секретность. Кроме Вас обо мне и моем напарнике никто не должен знать. Утечка информации может произойти на любом уровне, - а затем, снова надев темные очки, вышел из кабинета.

\- Джаред, - Дженсен подошел к Падалеки со спины и похлопал его по плечу. – Мы где договорились, чтобы ты ждал?  
\- Мы ни о чем не договаривались, - шикнул на него Джей и, оглянувшись вокруг, подтолкнул Дженсена в угол зала, почти под лестницу, отгороженную от посетителей отжимом. – Я не хотел мозолить глаза. А время обхода я могу засечь в любом месте. И, кроме того, я тут такое обнаружил, - он кивком указал на дверь под лестницей.  
\- И что там?  
\- Пока ты неизвестно где гулял, я заметил, что одна из служащих заглядывала туда. Там чулан с разными хозяйственными штуками. Представь себе, точно такой же, как в фильме, - Джаред почти прижал Дженсена к одной из картин, делясь такой важной, по его мнению, информацией и не заметив, как наступает на партнера, заставляя его пятиться назад.  
\- Джаред, на нас уже косо смотрят, - Эклз выставил вперед руку, не давая окончательно вдавить себя в холст за спиной, и быстро отмечая про себя отсутствие сигнализации по периметру зала. Падалеки, наконец, остановился и поморгал, понимая, что зашел, кажется, несколько дальше, чем предполагал с самого начала.  
\- А ты где вообще шатался? – спросил он с нажимом.  
\- Узнавал график обхода и фамилии ночных охранников.  
\- И как? Узнал?  
\- Ну, еще бы, - Дженсен улыбнулся. – Вот сейчас мы с тобой займемся второй частью нашего плана.  
\- Второй частью? Джаред вопросительно посмотрел на Эклза. – Я даже первую не знаю.  
\- Вечером я тебя во все посвящу. Под пиво и киношку. А теперь поехали, мне еще нужно сделать пару звонков.

Ближе к восьми часам пополудни, посетив несколько странных и подозрительных, с точки зрения Джареда, мест, кабриолет подкатил к многоквартирному жилому дому. Дженсен вышел из машины и присвистнул.  
\- Так вот где проживают отпрыски известных коллекционеров.  
\- И ничего не отпрыски. Я сам плачу за свою квартиру. Из честно заработанных, - Джаред так же вылез со стороны пассажирского сидения и подошел к двери, открывая замок и жестом приглашая Эклза внутрь. – Прошу.

\- Что ж, совсем не дурно, - Дженсен уже прикончил одну бутылку пива и посмотрел целых пятнадцать минут фильма. – А он весельчак, этот Брэдшоу.  
\- Еще какой, - улыбнулся в ответ Джаред, протягивая ему вторую, непочатую бутылку. – Так что там с планом?  
\- Каким планом? – Дженсен посмотрел на мгновенно нахмурившегося Джея и улыбнулся. – Ах, да, план. Ну, так вот… - спустя пятнадцать минут Падалеки в схематичном виде знал о том, что задумал Эклз. Он усмехнулся – этот план очень походил на тот, что сейчас составляли герои фильма на экране его телевизора. И в это время в прихожей раздался телефонный звонок.  
\- Я сейчас, - Джаред вскочил с кресла и направился к телефону.  
Это была Мэган. Уже кладя трубку на рычаг, он вдруг почувствовал, как вокруг его талии обвились сильные руки, а его шею обожгло горячее дыхание.  
\- Э… Дженсен? Что ты делаешь? – Джей почувствовал, как руки переместились чуть ниже, вытаскивая рубашку из-за пояса его брюк.  
\- Хочу тебя, - выдохнул Эклз и прикусил кожу на шее.  
\- Дженсен? Ты уже напился? – Джаред вывернулся и посмотрел Дженса.  
\- Мое желание от этого не зависит.  
\- Послушай, Дженсен, давай досмотрим фильм, потом я отвезу тебя в отель и поеду к отцу. У него на почве переживаний сердце прихватило. Мэган боится оставить его одного, а у нее через два часа какое-то супер важное свидание.  
\- Черт, - Дженсен развернулся на пятках и направился в гостиную. – А может, мы потренируемся сначала? Ты потренируешься, - тут же поправил он себя. – Чтобы не начинать сразу с такого дорогого экземпляра, как эта диадема. Хочу сказать, что прежде чем начать бегать, нужно научиться ходить. Я тут знаю недалеко небольшую галерею…  
\- Дженсен, заткнись! – в Эклза полетела диванная подушка, и тот рассмеялся. Напряжение предыдущего момента пропало так, как будто ничего не произошло.  
\- Слушай, я одного не пойму, - произнес Дженсен, когда на экране появились финальные титры. – В этом кино вся фишка в том, что статуя – подделка. Но ведь ваша диадема настоящая. Зачем тебе красть именно ее? Может, возьмем что-нибудь другое? Там, кстати, в соседнем зале, великолепный Дюрер висит.  
\- Дженсен, неужели ты думаешь, что я могу украсть что-нибудь чужое? – почти слово в слово повторив фразу главной героини фильма, спросил Джаред.  
\- Об этом я как-то не подумал, - усмехнулся Дженсен и облизнул губы.  
\- Ну, хватит уже, - почти простонал Джаред, почувствовав, как сбивается его дыхание. – Я же уже сказал, мне нужно к отцу. И, кроме того, я не сплю с незнакомцами. И вообще не сплю с мужчинами.  
\- Ага, рассказывай мне тут сказки, - Дженс поднялся с дивана и, споткнувшись о батарею пустых бутылок, прошел в прихожую. – Мы еще посмотрим, кто и с кем тут не спит.  
\- Эклз, твою мать, прекрати, иначе я за себя не ручаюсь! – Джаред взял из ящика газетной тумбы ключи от своего автомобиля и вышел из квартиры. – И дверь захлопни сильнее. Там собачка заедает, - произнес он через плечо и удовлетворенно хмыкнул, услышав, как громко щелкнул замок.

\- Завтра в половине восьмого вечера у музея. Не забудь прихватить те вещи, которые мы сегодня выбрали, - произнес Эклз, вылезая из машины. – Пока!  
\- Дженсен? – Джаред вылез вслед за ним.  
\- До завтра, я сказал, - Эклз махнул ему рукой и скрылся в дверях гостиницы. Джаред потер шею в том месте, куда его укусил Дженсен, и улыбнулся. То, как все развивалось, нравилось ему все больше и больше.

**Часть пятая.  
 _Кража._**

Ровно в семь часов тридцать минут в здание музея Рипли города Сан-Антонио вошла довольно-таки колоритная парочка. Высокий мужчина лет около сорока-сорока пяти в строгом костюме классического покроя, с пышными рыжими усами в цвет шевелюры, и небольшими залысинами, вел под руку женщину крепкого телосложения, чуть ниже себя ростом, одетую в длинное, почти до пят черное платье, наглухо застегнутое на все пуговицы. Лицо женщины скрывала почти непрозрачная вуалетка. В руках мужчины был небольшой саквояж.  
\- Мистер, - парочку остановил служитель музея на входе в первый зал и указал на табличку, на которой было написано: «Вход с ручной кладью запрещен».  
\- Извините, - произнес мужчина, обращаясь к служителю, и повернулся к своей спутнице: - Дорогая, ты пока иди, я догоню, как только оставлю саквояж в гардеробе.  
В ответ женщина только кивнула, чуть тронув руку спутника, и отправилась вглубь зала. В то время, как сопровождавший ее мужчина спустился в цокольный этаж.  
Полчаса спустя, когда прозвенел сигнал, извещающий посетителей о закрытии музея, какая-то женщина вскрикнула, ощутив, как ее жемчужное колье соскользнуло с шеи, рассыпавшись ковром из бусин в зале, в котором выставлялся основной экспонат. Мелкие шарики на полу создали давку, и никто не заметил, как высокий рыжий мужчина скрылся под лестницей, ведущей на второй этаж.

\- Черт, Падалеки, поаккуратнее, ты тут не один, - Дженсен негромко охнул, когда Джаред, стараясь производить как можно меньше шума, юркнул в кладовку под лестницей. – Ну что, как прошло? Уверен, что тебя никто не заметил?  
\- Обижаешь. Я сделал все в точности по нашему плану, - Падалеки-младший еще чуть-чуть развернулся, и стоял теперь почти вплотную к Дженсену.  
\- Ты хотел сказать, по моему плану? – хохотнул последний и тут же поднял руку, приложив палец к губам Джареда и прошептав: - Теперь молчим полчаса минимум. Пока смотрители не наведут порядок и не проверят все залы на наличие посетителей. Время пошло, - Дженсен показал на мерцающий в темноте циферблат своих наручных часов, по краю которого светящейся точкой бежала секундная стрелка. Джаред замолк и засопел тише, стараясь устроиться так, чтобы провести это время с наименьшими потерями для собственного тела.  
Стоять почти вплотную к Дженсену, горячо дышащему куда-то в область его шеи, было… волнительно? Джаред чуть не задохнулся от мысли, что бы могло сейчас здесь произойти, не будь у них такой важной миссии, а за хлипкими стенами этой кладовки – нескольких потенциальных полицейских, готовых заграбастать их в любой момент. Последняя мысль несколько охладила уже разгорячившегося и начавшего дышать более часто Джея. Он посмотрел на руку Дженсена, на которой все так же светился циферблат часов и обратил внимание, что полчаса уже прошли.  
\- Дженсен, - шепнул он почти в ухо напарнику, - полчаса.  
\- Что? – Эклз открыл глаза и поморгал.  
\- Ты заснул что ли? – улыбнулся Джаред и скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, ответную улыбку.  
\- Есть малость. Не выспался после вчерашнего киносеанса, - Дженсен зевнул и поднес часы к лицу. Восемь тридцать три. – Приступаем ко второй части операции.  
\- А что у нас во второй части? – Джаред чуть развернулся, пытаясь хоть немного отодвинуться от напарника, и заехал ему коленом по ноге, от чего Дженсен снова глухо охнул, и наступил обидчику на ногу.  
\- Мать твою, Падалеки, если бы я знал, что мне от этой операции не будет никакого кайфа, а только одни увечья из-за неповоротливого рыжего увальня…  
\- Я не рыжий, - оборвал его Джаред, - и не увалень. И удовольствие свое ты получишь.  
Он резко пихнул Эклза в грудь, заставляя того прижаться спиной к стене, и навалился сверху, впиваясь зубами в голый участок над глухим воротником-стойкой.  
\- Джей, постой, погоди, - Дженсен отпихнул от себя Джареда и попытался восстановить дыхание. – Я понимаю, гормоны и все такое…  
\- Какие гормоны, мне давно не шестнадцать, - Падалеки-младший улыбнулся и в развязной по его мнению позе, оперся о полки позади себя.  
\- Джаред, что бы ты ни думал, здесь темно. Я не могу видеть тебя, а ты не видишь меня. Поэтому оцениваешь мои слова неадекватно. И вообще, если тебе хочется пообжиматься, и это для тебя важнее, давай, вперед. Я еще вчера предлагал. Но тогда забудь о деле.  
Услышав последнюю фразу, Джаред выпрямился, в этот раз сам ударившись головой о низко нависающий потолок. Звук столкновения головы с досками был негромким и не мог привлечь внимание обслуживающего персонала, но, тем не менее, Дженсен тихо выматерился.  
\- Так что за вторая часть? – Джей потер место удара и посмотрел в сторону Эклза.  
\- Сейчас покажу. Подожди меня здесь несколько минут, - он открыл дверцу кладовки. – И не шуми, ради Бога! – после чего тихо прикрыл ее за собой, оставляя Джареда одного. 

\- Да, сэр. Все ясно. Так точно! – пожилой охранник кивнул в трубку, как будто его собеседник на том конце телефонного провода мог увидеть этот его жест, и положил ее на рычаг. - Все в порядке, миссис Миллер. Директор Морган разрешил, чтобы саквояж остался в гардеробе. Ничего опасного в нем нет. Видимо, какой-то врач по рассеянности оставил. Особенно после той суматохи. Уверен, что утром он его заберет.  
\- Спасибо, Роберт, - гардеробщица улыбнулась охраннику и предложила: - А, может, чайку? У меня есть кусок отличного пирога с черникой. Моя Джессика пекла.  
\- Ваша дочка? Как мило! Тогда пойдемте к нам. Мне же нельзя покидать пост надолго.  
Женщина прихватила сверток с пирогом и прошла за охранником. Дженсен, все это время прятавшийся в небольшой нише за гобеленом в коридоре перед гардеробом, выскользнул из своего укрытия и, достав саквояж, незаметно вернулся к Джареду.

\- Ты чего так долго? – вырвалось у Джареда, когда открылась дверца и Эклз проскользнул в кладовку. – И когда ты успел переодеться?  
\- С саквояжем вышла заминка. Тогда и переоделся. На обратном пути нужно будет забрать платье. Мне его еще Майку нужно вернуть, а то голову открутит за пропажу реквизита, - Дженсен не без труда в небольшом пространстве между ними раскрыл саквояж и вынул оттуда фонарик. – Вот так, - произнес он, прицепив его на липучку к потолку и зажигая лампочку, - теперь у нас есть свет.  
\- Это и есть твоя вторая часть?  
\- Не говори глупостей, - Дженсен нажал неприметный рычажок у кромки верхнего замка, и подклад, закрепленный на металлической пластине, отошел, позволяя вытащить ненужную часть саквояжа. Под ней оказалось еще одно отделение.  
\- Бумеранг? – Падалеки удивленно посмотрел на Эклза. – А не ты ли вчера смеялся над ним?  
\- Но ведь смешная штука, - Дженсен хохотнул, но его лицо тут же приняло серьезное выражение. - В любом случае, он нам понадобится.  
\- А что с сигнализацией? Ты придумал, как ее отключить? – Джаред вынул из саквояжа небольшой прибор с мерцающими на небольшом экране цифрами.  
\- Конечно. Вот подумай сам. Любые сложные механические устройства, как и то, с которым нам придется иметь дело, в нормальных людях до сих пор вызывают ужас, сродни суеверному. И, как правило, если такие устройства ломаются, окружающие склонны впадать в панику и создавать хаос. И мы этим воспользуемся.  
\- Как?  
\- Через… - Дженсен посмотрел на часы, - пятнадцать минут я выйду отсюда и с помощью бумеранга запущу сигнализацию. А ты, как только она заработает, нажмешь вот эту кнопку, - и он показал на кнопку на приборе, все еще находящемся в руках Джареда.  
\- И что? Он отключит сигнализацию?  
\- Нет, но он поможет нам отключить ее, - Дженсен улыбнулся и тут же переменил тему: – И все-таки, Джей, а зачем тебе красть эту диадему?  
\- Я же уже объяснил, что не могу объяснить… - в голосе Джареда проскользнули умоляющие нотки.  
\- Не хочешь, твое право, - Эклз улыбнулся и начал собирать нехитрую конструкцию из двух планок.  
\- Эм, Дженсен, - не прошло и пяти минут их молчания, как у Джареда снова зачесался язык, - а что потом?  
\- Когда? - непонимающе посмотрел на него напарник, примеряясь получившимся крестом бумеранга к фонарику.  
\- Ну, вот когда мы отключим сигнализацию…  
\- А кто тебе сказал, что мы ее отключим? – Дженсен удивленно посмотрел на Джареда.  
\- Э… - протянул последний, силясь понять, разыгрывают его или нет, но, увидев серьезное задумчивое лицо Эклза, решил, что раз он тут, то и план у него есть. А раз есть план, то все в порядке. Пусть даже сам Джаред в него и не посвящен толком.  
\- Готов? – Дженсен открыл дверцу и вышел на позицию, не дожидаясь ответа Джареда.  
\- Готов, - пробурчал Падалеки-младший и, как только зазвенел сигнал тревоги, нажал на кнопку, вжимаясь в полки за спиной в тщетной попытке защитить себя от пулей влетевшего в кладовку напарника. Дженсен нажал кнопку на фонарике, выключая свет, выхватил из рук Джареда прибор и набрал какую-то комбинацию клавиш. Мелькание цифр на дисплее прекратилось. А в зале послышался топот и голоса. Кто-то подергал за ручку дверцы, и Джей непроизвольно сжался в попытке сделаться как можно меньше. Но та не поддалась.  
\- Здесь все чисто, - послышался голос с той стороны, и быстрые удаляющиеся шаги известили коллег-воров, что их пока больше не потревожат.  
Спустя двадцать минут, показавшихся Джареду самыми мучительными в его жизни, все стихло.  
\- Ну что, десять минут, и повторим? – Дженсен щелкнул кнопкой фонарика, и Джей увидел, что тот по-мальчишески задорно улыбается.  
\- А что? И повторим! – Джаред улыбнулся в ответ. – Слушай, ты так и не сказал, что это за штука, - он показал на прибор, все еще находящийся в руках Дженсена.  
\- Уловитель частот.  
\- Эм?  
\- На самом деле я и сам не очень в этом разбираюсь. Это мне друг подсобил. Если вкратце, то это – экспериментальный прибор, перехватывающий частоты. Здесь сигнализация сотового типа. Я когда прошелся по всем залам, сразу внимание на датчики обратил. Так вот, при срабатывании сигнала все датчики меняют частоту. А этот прибор, - Дженсен чуть качнул им, будто примеряя на вес, - определяет частоты, на которые они перенастроились.  
\- И что нам это дает? – Джаред не был бы Джаредом, если бы не проявил любопытство и здесь – в, казалось бы, совершенно неинтересном ему предмете.  
\- Ты фильм помнишь?  
\- И…  
\- Там сигнализацию отключил сам охранник. В нашем варианте такого не получится. Во всяком случае, с теми ресурсами, что есть у нас, - Дженсен как мог, окинул Джареда взглядом. – Извини, приятель, но на Одри ты не тянешь.  
\- Ну, знаешь… - возмутился Джаред, но тут же был остановлен жестом напарника.  
\- Дубль два! – Дженсен всучил прибор Джареду и выскочил наружу.  
Все повторилось так же, как и в первом случае. Звук сирены. Выключенный фонарик. Бегущие по дисплею цифры. Топот ног. Голоса. И опять томительное ожидание.  
\- И сколько раз ты планируешь это проделать? – спросил Джаред, как только Дженсен в очередной раз зажег свет.  
\- Столько, сколько нужно, - улыбнулся тот.  
\- А серьезно?  
\- Еще пару раз, и увидишь, что произойдет, - Дженсен посмотрел на часы. – Половина одиннадцатого. В двенадцать придут уборщики. Мы как раз успеем.  
Следующий час Джаред только и делал, что жал на кнопку и вжимался в полки, стараясь не дышать, чуть только слышал звуки шагов. Он уже и думать забыл, что еще каких-то три часа назад у него были иные мысли и желания.  
\- Что, последний раз? – Дженсен кивнул на прибор и вышел. И вернулся. Звука не было.  
\- Ты что? – Джаред встревожено посмотрел на Дженсена.  
\- Готово, - ответил тот, достал из саквояжа еще один прибор, подключил его к первому и щелкнул тумблером. На черном пластике загорелась красная лампочка, которая через мгновенье окрасилась в зеленый цвет. – Ну, вот и все. У нас есть десять минут, чтобы подменить твою диадему подделкой.  
\- Какой подделкой? – Джаред нервно сглотнул.  
\- А вот этой, - Дженсен достал со дна саквояжа тряпичный сверток, на который Джей даже и внимания не обратил, и развернул его. Это была диадема. Да. Но их диадему она напоминала только похожим внешним видом.  
\- Это что?  
\- Сувенир из детского мира, - улыбнулся Дженсен. – Ну, я пошел. Сиди тихо.  
\- Да сижу я, сижу, - ворчливо отозвался Джаред и выглянул наружу.  
Дженсен осторожно вышел за отжим и наступил на пол. Звука не последовало. Тогда, быстро преодолев расстояние между их убежищем и постаментом, вор поднялся к витрине и откинул крышку.  
\- Вот это да, - прошептал он тихо, - так вот почему…  
Быстро заменив одну диадему другой, Дженсен вернулся в кладовку, закрыл за собой дверь и снова щелкнул тумблером на приборе. Зеленый цвет сменился красным. Он быстро разъединил приборы и спрятал в саквояж. Туда же отправилась и диадема, завернутая в тряпку.  
\- Так, у меня пятнадцать минут. Жди здесь. И тихо. Если я не вернусь, выйдешь утром, когда откроют музей. Думаю, у тебя получится сделать это достаточно незаметно, - с этими словами Дженсен выскользнул из под лестницы и прикрыл за собой дверцу. Джаред зевнул и прикрыл глаза.

**Эпилог.  
 _Шесть месяцев спустя._**

Джаред поднялся на семнадцатый этаж Всемирного выставочного центра и прошел в конференц-зал.  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Падалеки, - поприветствовал его на входе распорядитель мероприятия. – Ваше место номер восемнадцать би, как раз возле сцены.  
\- Спасибо, Робертс, - Джаред кивнул и вдоль стены прошел к своему столику.  
В это время на сцене проходило награждение номинантов престижной премии в области культуры и искусства «Золотой Дионисий». Статуэтку бога-покровителя искусств только что вручили одному из призеров, и Стив Карсон - ведущий мероприятия, называл следующую номинацию:  
\- За вклад в дело развития культуры и искусства в 2008 году награждается… - мужчина взял из рук выбежавшей на сцену симпатичной девчушки лет тринадцати конверт и вскрыл его, доставая карточку с именем: - Дженсен Росс Эклз!  
Зал взорвался бурными аплодисментами, а Джаред поперхнулся шампанским, которое в этот момент как раз отпивал из своего бокала. На сцену вышел молодой мужчина в строгом черном костюме и подошел к ведущему, принимая из его рук награду.  
\- Мистер Эклз, - обратился мужчина к Дженсену, - не хотите сказать несколько слов?  
\- Да, конечно, - Дженс взял из рук ведущего микрофон и повернулся к залу. – Добрый вечер всем присутствующим, - произнес он. – Сегодня для меня очень важный день. Но он не стал бы таким, если бы не было еще одного человека. И эта награда по праву принадлежит ему. Он сейчас в зале. Стив, – Дженсен обратился к ведущему, - могу я пригласить его на сцену?  
\- Это, конечно, не запланировано, - ведущий прижал руку к небольшому наушнику, связывавшему его с аппаратной, где сидел режиссер, а затем улыбнулся и добавил: - Но для пожертвовавшего такие деньги в помощь талантливым детям с нарушением двигательных функций, я думаю, мы можем сделать небольшое исключение.  
\- Джаред Тристан Падалеки, дамы и господа, - произнес Дженсен в микрофон и посмотрел точно в сторону столика Джея. Тот поперхнулся еще раз, услышав свое имя, но, поскольку был заявленным гостем, ему не оставалось ничего, кроме как подняться на сцену.  
\- Добрый вечер, мистер Падалеки, - произнес ведущий, - а мы и не знали, что Вы тоже приложили свою руку к этому благородному делу.  
\- Ну, вообще-то это долгая история, - произнес Джаред, беря статуэтку, буквально силой всунутую ему в руки Дженсеном, и, стараясь держать себя в руках и даже улыбаться, в то время как в его груди уже вовсю бушевал ураган, подталкивавший его прямо сейчас наброситься на Эклза и, как минимум, хорошенько ему врезать.  
\- Что ж, поздравим наших гостей и перейдем к следующей номинации, - Стив взял из рук Джареда микрофон и похлопал, вызывая в зале ответную бурю аплодисментов. А когда Джаред обернулся, чтобы последовать за Дженсеном, того уже и след простыл.  
Весь вечер – всю церемонию награждения, праздничный концерт и последовавшую за ним вечеринку, Падалеки высматривал в толпе вокруг себя Эклза, но того нигде не было. В конце концов, устав таскать всюду за собой странным образом попавшую к нему статуэтку и шлейф журналистов, интересующихся этой «долгой историей», Джаред решил вернуться в свой номер.  
Комнаты встретили его темнотой и скукой. Конечно, Джей привык проводить время в компании с хорошей книгой и не скучать при этом. Но сегодня был не тот случай. Возможно, если бы не появление Эклза, он просто досидел бы до конца на той вечеринке, а потом позвонил бы Чаду и завалился с ним в какой-нибудь бар. Появление же Дженсена сегодняшним вечером отбило все настроение веселиться. Послонявшись полчаса по номеру, Джаред плюнул на все и спустился вниз, в бар гостиницы с целью, как говорил все тот же Чад: «Напиться и забыться».  
Он только и успел, что заказать бокал виски, присев за барную стойку, как услышал знакомый голос. Джей обернулся на него и увидел Дженсена. Тот, судя по его внешнему виду, пришел сюда прямо с мероприятия. И, похоже, уже хорошо набрался, поскольку разговаривал с «невидимым собеседником».  
«Что ж, вот он – шанс выяснить все ответы на мои вопросы», - решил Джаред, одним глотком осушил поданный ему бокал и двинулся к столику Эклза.  
\- Дженсен! – Джей отодвинул стул и уселся напротив бывшего напарника.  
\- О, Джей! – ответил тот, наливая в пустой стакан перед собой очередную порцию спиртного и тут же опрокидывая ее в себя. – А я тебя ждал, - добавил он, сфокусировав взгляд на собеседнике.  
\- Неужели? – Джаред взял со стола бутылку. – О, марочный коньяк. И ты его хлещешь вот так, как последний алкоголик?  
\- Что ты можешь знать о жизни простого вора? – ответил вопросом на вопрос Дженсен, попробовал отобрать у Джареда бутылку и чуть не свалился под стол.  
\- По-моему, тебе хватит, - ответил Падалеки, жестом подзывая стоящего у входа в бар охранника. – Извините, мой приятель немного перебрал. Не могли бы Вы помочь отвести его в номер? – спросил он у подошедшего мужчины, протягивая ему стодолларовую купюру.  
\- Да, конечно. Сейчас только напарника предупрежу, - ответил тот, забирая банкноту и отходя к барной стойке.  
\- Ну, Дженсен, вставай, пойдем в номер. Ты живешь в этой гостинице? – Джаред встал и поднял Эклза на ноги, подхватив под руку для устойчивости.  
\- Нет, я здесь по делу! – ответил тот.  
\- Горе ты мое, - ответил Джаред, и тут подошел охранник, подхватил Дженсена с другой стороны, и все трое вышли из бара.

Как только за охранником закрылась дверь номера, Падалеки с силой оттолкнул прислонившегося к нему Эклза и прошел в комнату. За спиной раздался грохот. Джаред обернулся. Дженсен с закрытыми глазами сидел на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене, а у его ног лежала перевернутая подставка для обуви.  
\- Черт! – Джей вернулся, поднял Эклза, подтащил к кровати и свалил на нее, как мешок с картошкой. Тот даже не пошевелился. – И что мне с тобой делать теперь?  
\- Накормить, напоить и спать уложить! – пробормотал Дженсен и снова вырубился.  
\- Ага, а еще в бане попарить. В русской. Откуда только знаешь такие подробности? – Джей стащил с бывшего напарника ботинки и развернул на кровати так, чтобы тот не свешивался с нее. – Проспись сначала. Завтра разберемся, - на последнюю фразу Дженсен всхрапнул и почесал пятую точку. Падалеки удивленно посмотрел на него, укоризненно покачал головой, вытащил из шкафа одеяло и вторую подушку и отправился устраиваться на диване, вспомнив еще одну русскую присказку: «Утро вечера мудренее».

Утро встретило Дженсена Эклза сухостью во рту, гудящей головой и ощущением, что что-то вчера он сделал неправильно. Дженсен открыл глаза и осмотрелся. Гостиничный номер. Поправка: не его гостиничный номер. Портьеры на окнах плотно задвинуты. Сам он лежит в кровати, одетый. Дженсен ощупал себя и уверился, что вроде все в порядке. И даже бумажник во внутреннем кармане на месте.  
Он приподнял голову и посмотрел вокруг. Ага. Так вот где он. На диване в противоположном углу комнаты спал Падалеки. Дженсен со стоном упал на подушку. Только этого ему сейчас и не хватало.  
«Нужно срочно привести себя в порядок и валить отсюда, пока Джей не проснулся», - подумал Дженс и, стараясь как можно меньше шуметь, выбрался из кровати и скрылся за дверью ванной комнаты.  
\- Ну, - услышал он спустя минут пять и обернулся. В дверном проеме босой, одетый только в старые тренировочные брюки, подперев плечом косяк, стоял Джаред.  
\- Что? – Дженсен сплюнул зубную пасту в раковину и набрал в рот воды.  
\- И куда ты делся? – голос Падалеки так и сочился ядом.  
\- Хм, - Дженсен еще раз сплюнул и выпрямился, протягивая руку за полотенцем, - когда?  
\- Ты мне тут зубы не заговаривай, - Джаред шагнул вперед и, схватив Эклза за ворот пиджака, впечатал его в кафельную стену.  
Дженсен, все еще страдавший от похмелья, от неожиданности широко распахнул глаза и удивленно посмотрел на бывшего напарника.  
\- Извини, я, наверное, должен был позвонить?  
\- Должен? – Джаред начал закипать. – Ты украл у нас… у меня диадему Анны Австрийской. Как ты вообще посмел? – ткань пиджака натянулась и затрещала.  
\- Диадему Анны Австрийской? – Дженсен улыбнулся, а потом засмеялся в голос. Такая реакция обескуражила Джареда, и он, отпустив уже значительно изувеченный предмет Дженсенова гардероба, отступил на шаг назад, а тот осел вдоль стены и, глядя на него снизу вверх, спросил: – Ты кому сказки рассказываешь, Падалеки? Какая диадема Анны Австрийской? Только не говори мне, будто бы не знал, что она – фальшивка.  
\- Эм… - Джаред внезапно растерял весь свой пыл и сел, прислонившись спиной к противоположной стене и опустив взгляд в пол и подтянув колен к груди. – Знал. Но…  
\- Но? Какие тут могут быть но? – Дженсен внезапно оказался сидящим на коленях перед ним. – Ты мне не доверял. Почему ты считаешь, что я должен был доверять тебе?  
\- Дженсен, - Джей поднял голову и встретился взглядом с зелеными глазами Эклза, - ну хоть позвонить ты мог?  
\- И что бы ты сделал? – Дженсен усмехнулся и поднялся, протягивая руку Джареду.  
\- Мда. На самом деле, - Джей встал, воспользовавшись предложенной помощью. – Ну, ладно. А что за представление ты вчера устроил?  
\- Представление? – Дженсен прошел в комнату и скинул пиджак. Теперь торопиться было незачем.  
\- С награждением, - Джей проследовал за ним. - Кстати, я так и не понял толком, за что тебя наградили.  
\- Я бы сначала позавтракал, - Дженсен скинул ботинки и снова растянулся на кровати.  
\- Ах, ты… - Джаред схватил с дивана подушку и запустил ею в Эклза. Тот ловко увернулся, поймав снаряд и возвращая его обратно, а затем вскочил и завалил Джареда на пол. Они барахтались на ковре, нанося друг другу удары подушками до тех пор, пока обессилено не повалились рядом друг с другом, продолжая задыхаться от смеха.  
\- Ты знаешь, - голос Дженсена внезапно стал серьезным, а его обладатель перекатился на живот, оказавшись лежащим на Джареде, - я, правда, скучал.  
\- Какой быстрый, - все еще со смехом ответил ему Джей, - и когда только привязаться успел, чтобы скучать?  
\- А разве для этого нужно время? – спросил Дженсен и, не давая сказать ни слова, накрыл губы Джареда своими. Падалеки на мгновение перестал дышать, почувствовав, как комок в груди, давивший на сердце последние шесть месяцев, внезапно пропал, оставляя чувство легкости и правильности всего происходящего. И он ответил на поцелуй, жадно кусая губы Эклза, словно наказывая за месяцы разлуки и невысказанного желания.  
Внезапно Дженсен отстранился, садясь верхом на бедра Джареда и заставляя того вновь почувствовать утрату, но, как оказалось, только для того, чтобы снять с себя рубашку. А затем снова опустился вниз, легко поцеловав любовника в губы и начав выцеловывать дорожку вниз по его телу, остановившись на некоторое время на впадинке у левой ключицы и чуть прикусив по очереди оба соска, чем вызвал тихий стон Джареда, выгибающегося ему навстречу. Добравшись до брюк, прикрывающих уже достаточно возбужденную плоть, Дженсен провел языком вдоль их кромки, заставляя Джея судорожно сглотнуть, и потянул ткань за резинку вниз. И Джаред почти задохнулся, почувствовав жар, накрывший его член, а затем внезапно пропавший.  
Он приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на Дженсена. Тот задумчиво рассматривал что-то за его плечом.  
\- Дженс, что?  
\- Я тут подумал…  
\- О чем? – Джаред непонимающе уставился на любовника, пытаясь сообразить, о чем можно думать в такой момент.  
\- Может, на кровать переберемся? – взгляд Дженсена из задумчивого стал насмешливым, и Джей рассмеялся, а затем вскочил, хватая Эклза в охапку, кидая его на кровать и почти падая сверху.  
\- Раздавишь, туша, - Дженсен, смеясь, попробовал вывернуться, но не тут-то было. Джаред сам, по его примеру, начал покрывать тело любовника поцелуями, параллельно с этим избавляя его от ставших ненужными сейчас брюк и плавок, полетевших в ближайший угол. А затем, устроившись между его ног, спустился поцелуями вниз по дорожке темных курчавых волос и слизнул прозрачную каплю, выступившую на уже оголившейся головке члена. Дженсен вздохнул и, запустив руки в волосы Падалеки, подтянул его голову так, что тот с первого раза почти полностью вобрал в себя возбужденную плоть любовника. Тут же в голове Дженсена образовалась звенящая пустота, реагирующая только на движения в паху. Все мысли о том, что было полгода назад, о собственной боли, когда он понял, что Джаред вряд ли его простит, о попытках загладить свою вину, все, что тяготило – отошло на задний план и постепенно истаяло, оставляя только чувство причастности к чему-то особенному. И он вдруг понял, что кончает. Бурно, сильно. Оргазм накатил волной, накрывая тело и заставляя выгибаться как под разрядами электрического тока, буквально по каплям выжимая последние силы.  
Дженсен обмяк, удивленно подумав, что его руки до сих пор прижимают Джареда к паху, а тот даже не пытается отстраниться. Он чуть приподнялся, выпуская волосы Джея, и виновато посмотрел на него. Тот только улыбнулся, облизав губы, и подтянулся вверх, целуя так глубоко, что Дженс почувствовал собственный вкус у себя во рту, заставивший его сердце пропустить удар от невыразимой нежности, заполнившей его тело. Он отстранился, разрывая поцелуй, и заглянул в глаза Джареда, надеясь увидеть там отражение собственных чувств.  
\- Я тебя ждал, - произнес Джей, отвечая на невысказанный вопрос.  
\- А что с тобой делать будем? – Дженсен улыбнулся и показал глазами на все еще возбужденный член Джареда.  
\- Если ты не хочешь, я сам могу… - Джей перекатился вбок, укладываясь рядом с Дженсеном и проводя рукой по своему члену.  
\- Я хочу, - Дженс своей рукой накрыл руку Джареда, поднес ее к своему рту и облизал каждый палец, стараясь увлажнить их как можно больше, а затем развернулся на живот.  
\- Подожди, - Джей соскочил с кровати и принялся лихорадочно рыться в шкафу, - нам нужна смазка. Черт, у меня ничего подходящего, только масло ароматическое, для ванны.  
\- Ты пользуешься ароматическим маслом? – Дженсен изогнулся и повернул голову в сторону Джареда.  
\- Ну да, а что тут такого? – смутился тот.  
\- Да ничего, все нормально, - Дженс уткнулся лицом в подушку и глухо хохотнул. - Только оно у тебя, наверное, концентрированное. Ты мне так всю задницу сожжешь.  
\- Не сожгу, оно уже разбавленное, – Джаред, наконец, выудил из шкафа небольшой флакончик и взгромоздился на кровать, усевшись в ногах уже во весь голос ржущего Эклза. – Ах, так, да? Ты еще и смеешься? Сейчас посмотрим, кто тут будет смеяться! – с этими словами он подсунул руки под живот Дженсена и притянул в себе, заставляя того прогнуться, открываясь ему навстречу. Дженсен еще раз хохотнул и чуть дернулся.  
\- Я щекотки боюсь!  
\- Ничего! – Джаред чуть наклонился и по очереди поцеловал каждую ягодицу Дженсена. – Главное в этом деле – техника, как говорил мой товарищ по колледжу! – и лизнул еще закрытое отверстие ануса, заставляя Дженсена чуть податься назад. После чего кончиком языка проник внутрь, расслабляя тугие мышцы. Язык Джареда действовал как поршень, растягивая Дженсена и вызывая у того удовлетворенные стоны.  
\- Ну же, Джей, - Дженсен прогнулся настолько, насколько мог, и Джаред отстранился, отвинчивая крышку флакончика и обильно смазывая пальцы. – Я уже не могу больше ждать.  
И тут один палец проник внутрь, лаская, разминая и смазывая охватывающие его мышцы. Пара поступательных движений, и к нему присоединился второй, а затем третий.  
\- Джей, хватит уже, давай! – Дженсен извивался, насаживаясь на длинные пальцы, достающие до вожделенной точки. Джаред не заставил себя ждать. Вынув пальцы, он одним сильным движением вошел в Дженсена и замер. Тот всхлипнул, инстинктивно дернувшись вперед, но тут же остановился, почувствовав, как Джей лег на него и аккуратно прикусив кожу у основания шеи, начал зализывать укус, посылая по позвоночнику импульсы удовольствия, снимающие боль. И Дженсен подался назад, разрешая Джареду двигаться. Тот приподнялся и почти полностью осторожно вынул член, оставляя внутри только головку, а затем – без остановки – вошел снова. Несколько движений, и Джаред вышел из Дженсена, разворачивая его лицом к себе.  
\- Хочу видеть твое лицо, - и вошел снова, притягивая его за бедра к себе. Дженсен тут же скрестил ноги на спине Джареда, подаваясь вперед и стараясь насадиться на его член как можно глубже, и почувствовал, как ладонь любовника буквально обвилась вокруг его собственной вновь возбужденной плоти, повторяя в движениях темп, заданный ее хозяином. И Дженсен кончил. Второй раз за утро. Заливая спермой руку Джареда и свой живот. Заставляя Падалеки кончить следом за ним.  
Джаред излился в Дженсена, содрогаясь от оргазма, и, закрыв глаза, без сил опустился на него, не в силах выдержать собственный вес на ставших вдруг ватными руках. Дженс обнял Джареда, подтягивая его выше и покрывая поцелуями его лицо, и снова припадая губами к его губам - нежно целуя и даря успокоение.  
Наконец тот открыл глаза и посмотрел на Дженсена.  
\- Ты как? – спросил Дженс, и провел рукой вдоль позвоночника Джареда.  
\- Нормально. А ты?  
\- Неплохо, - Дженсен улыбнулся. – Но я бы все-таки хотел позавтракать. Только сначала – в душ.

Спустя полчаса они оба, чистые и одетые, завтракали, удобно устроившись за небольшим столиком.  
\- И все-таки, Дженс, почему ты тогда сбежал? – Джаред откусил кусок тоста и сделал глоток чая из большого бокала.  
\- Ты хочешь знать? – Дженсен посмотрел на жующего Падалеки и улыбнулся.  
\- Да! – ответил тот с набитым ртом и сделал еще один глоток.  
\- Первоначально побег в мои планы не входил. Но когда я достал диадему и увидел, что это подделка, то решил, что ты втянешь меня в неприятности. А мне это было не нужно. В конце концов, я уважаемый специалист. И мне только слухов о связях с лицами, занимающимися подделкой драгоценностей, не хватало. Поэтому я сбежал.  
\- Прихватив диадему, - Джаред потянулся и достал из вазы с фруктами большое краснобокое яблоко.  
\- Прихватив диадему, - согласно повторил Дженсен. – Не мог я позволить, чтобы в случае чего, тебя поймали с краденым.  
\- А сбежать мог, - утвердительно произнес Джаред и надкусил яблоко.  
\- Должен был, - поправил Дженсен и отпил кофе из своей чашки.  
\- А куда наша диадема делась?  
\- А откуда у меня миллион, как ты думаешь? – Дженсен посмотрел на удивленного Джареда. – Я продал ее Крипке.  
\- Эрику Крипке? – Джей чуть не подпрыгнул на месте.  
\- Ему самому. Попросил у друга, тот сделал фальшивую справку о подлинности. А к тому времени о похищении диадемы написали уже все газеты. Так что, он ее теперь спрячет далеко, и долго никому не покажет.  
\- А я-то все думал, куда он вдруг так резко пропал? – Джаред рассмеялся, запуская огрызок в полет к корзине для бумаг, стоящей у письменного стола в противоположном углу комнаты. - А деньги? Почему ты их отдал?  
\- А зачем мне эти деньги? Там они нужнее. А у меня интересная, приносящая неплохой доход работа, - Дженсен допил кофе и потянулся.  
\- Кстати насчет работы, - Джаред потянулся в унисон Дженсу. - Ты ведь никакой не вор. Что ты делал в нашем доме в ту ночь?  
\- Мой клиент попросил удостовериться в подлинности одного из экспонатов коллекции твоего отца. Он хотел купить его.  
\- Ну и как, удостоверился?  
\- Да, и даже более того. Написал ему необходимое заключение. Так что, совсем недавно твой отец стал богаче еще на полмиллиона долларов.  
\- Ну и шут с ним, с отцом, - Джаред встал и огляделся вокруг. – Меня сейчас другое волнует.  
\- Что именно?  
\- Что будет с нами?  
\- А что будет с нами? – Дженсен удивленно приподнял бровь. - Поживем, увидим. Я, во всяком случае, никуда больше убегать не собираюсь, - с этими словами он встал и, притянув Джареда к себе, легко поцеловал в губы.

**Конец?**


End file.
